The Generation of Miracles' Untold Stories
by NenePasciele
Summary: A series of One-Shots, Drabbles and Short Stories dedicated to the one and only Generation of Miracles. Each one about their bondings, outings, and sometimes maybe even pairings of different couples, based on popular demands. Stories may date from the Present to Past Time... Latest Chapter: Christmas Special - What Happens Under the Mistletoe Prologue/ / / summary inside
1. OneShot: Forced Reunion

**Hey! Just wanted to try a one shot and see what happened  
****Hehe, I've been trying to develop this idea for a while  
****So I hope you enjoy it  
****I'm not sure if there's an idea like this already out there  
****But oh well, sorry… I haven't seen it  
Also, I just wanted to apologize in advance for any mistakes found here  
or if there are any parts that seem unclear to you**

**And this partly won't be canon since I don't know what their oath is  
****You know, the one that Akashi mentioned in the manga  
****When they first got together after middle school graduation  
****He only showed up and then dismissed them… real mystery  
****Whatevs... Let's Start!**

Quick Summary:

Akashi Seijuro, after winning the interhigh championships, decided to call out the Generation of Miracles together but made sure to tell them to come alone at all costs. Remembering the oath that they'd made in middle school, they each knew that they had no choice but to obey the former captain. However, being suspicious of his previous actions, Seirin follows their invisible player out of curiosity and find themselves unable to get out of trouble.

* * *

One Shot: GoM – Forced Reunion

Riko glanced around the gym as she watched her boys practice through a mini game against each other. Hyuuga, Kagami, Furihata, Fukada and Tsuchida made up one team while the rest were on the other. She smiled as they pushed themselves to improve without her telling them and it cheered her heart up to see how much they truly loved the sport. Kagami suddenly then dunked a basket much to the dismay of the other team while the others cheered for the two point lead.

"Let's go, defense!" Hyuuga exclaimed as his team then rushed back over the half court line and positioned themselves for defense. Izuki just tossed the ball towards Koganei and he dribbled and looked for an open person. He found Mitobe and passed to the hook shooter. Mitobe caught it and drove towards the basket. _"Here it comes..." _Furihata thought as he guarded the silent boy. Mitobe then jumped and shot the ball in and it was good.

"Yes, we came back to a tie!" Kawahara yelled as they ran back sudden since the other team started off quickly, not wasting any time. Despite this being a practice match, they pushed themselves as though their season was on the line. Tsuchida passed the ball to Kagami who was suddenly double teamed by Izuki and Kawahara, Kagami was then forced to pass to Hyuga who then went for a three pointer.

"Oh no!" They watched cautiously as the ball flew through the air. Kagami thought for sure that it was going to go in however Hyuuga knew otherwise.

"Tsuchida!" Hyuuga exclaimed as the boy, good at rebounds, tried to retrieve the ball for his team. He reached and just narrowly missed it as Mitobe snagged it from his reach and he passed it immediately to Izuki who drove towards the key but was stopped just before it by Fukada, who had stayed back a bit just in case the shot had failed. Izuki paused for a moment to see who was free for his pass. He then suddenly spotted Kuroko whom he then tossed the ball towards.

"Kuroko!" He exclaimed as the boy suddenly turned, not paying attention as the ball suddenly slammed him in the face. Koganei flinched as he witnessed the play and then ran towards the boy, as did the rest of the team.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko exclaimed as she gazed at the boy who fell backwards towards the gym floor.

"Kuroko! Are you alright?" the boy in question just shook his head and looked up at his sempai.

"Hai, I'm alright." He rubbed his forehead and accepted the hand that Kagami had offered him.

"Baka, you're supposed to pay attention when playing." Kagami scolded the boy who just seemed a bit spaced out.

"Hai." He answered quietly as the others then resumed the game from where they'd left off. It was Hyuuga who threw it in and Kuroko, mindlessly in Riko's eyes, intercepted and threw it quickly over towards Koganei who was waiting under the basket. When he received the pass, he felt that it was a bit off mark just a bit but he had received it otherwise. He then went for a shot.

"Yata! I scored!" He cheered gleefully as they went on towards their basket. _"What was with that pass?"_ Riko thought as she looked curiously at Kuroko. _"It seemed to have less power than it usually does."_ Riko was getting a bit worried about said boy. He seemed pretty out of it all day, now that she looked back on it. He almost missed his name during role call and was nearly deemed absent from practice, Kagami almost steamrolled over him if it weren't for Kagami noticing him at the last second, Kagami even reported that during gym class, earlier that day, he was nearly locked in the equipment room because he spaced out after they retrieved the class' balls.

"Time! Everyone take a short break." She exclaimed as all the boys looked at her for a moment before trudging off the court and getting a drink of water. "Kuroko-kun, come here. I want to talk to you for a moment." She said sternly as the others just stared curiously as Kuroko made his way over towards his coach.

"Hai, Kan-toku, what is it?" He asked her. She looked into his eyes which were usually void of any expression of emotion, however at that moment, they were filled with anxiety though she didn't know how she figured that conclusion.

"What's wrong, Kuroko-kun?" she asked bluntly.

"I don't understand." He responded bluntly as well.

"I mean, is there something bothering you? You've been out of it for almost the entire day. If there's something troubling you, you don't have to be ashamed in asking..." She said to him though the invisible boy interrupted.

"I never hesitate to ask for assistance." He said plainly, not changing his expression.

"Ah, so da ne?(that's right, huh?)" Riko said nervously as she sighed. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"There's nothing wrong. I just have things that I need to think about." Kuroko explained himself.

"Okay." Riko said though she wasn't fully satisfied with the answer. "But if this is about losing to Aomine, then you shouldn't let it ge-" she was cut off yet again.

"This has nothing to do with the match against Aomine-kun." Kuroko sounded offended by the assumption so she quickly apologized. "I assure you that it is nothing that needs to be made known." Riko nodded then dismissed him and she looked at Hyuuga who gave her a questioning glance. She sighed deeply as she then announced for them to continue on with training.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The end of practice was then announced and the boys headed for the change rooms. Many of them took long showers in order to wash away the sweat that clinged on from their clothes; however, Kuroko quickly said his goodbye as he rushed out, not that it looked any different from how he usually leaves them. This was then that someone brought up how Kuroko was acting during their practice match. "Did you guys notice how Kuroko's passes slowly started to get less and less accurate?" Izuki asked them.

"Yeah, it was sort of hard to catch because I always expected it to be so much harder than that but there were times when it was nearly impossible to catch." Koganei agreed with him.

"That's right, Mitobe, it was like he wasn't paying attention to how he was throwing it at all." Tsuchida translated as the first years just looked at him shocked by how he understood what the mute had said.

"Well, he wasn't in his right mind the whole time actually." Kagami felt like he needed to mention it.

"We should ask the coach about this, she did talk to him earlier." Fukada recalled when the coach had paused the game and called the phantom player over. The boys all changed quickly and then ran out towards the coach.

"Kan-toku, we have a question to ask you." Izuki said to her.

"It's about Kuroko-kun, deshou?" they nodded in response. "Something's bothering him but he didn't even tell me what it was about. He assured that it wasn't about the match against Too but there's still something big that he's hiding."

"Why don't we follow him and see where he goes?" Koganei blurted out.

"We shouldn't invade his personal-" Hyuuga started but Riko blew him away completely.

"That's a great idea, Koganei-kun!" Riko exclaimed with fire burning in her eyes. _"She really doesn't like being kept out of secrets, does she?" _Hyuuga sweatdropped as the others obliged to the idea. However, the three first years said that they had to get home soon, so they were excused from the mission. Mitobe also 'announced' that he had to take his leave as well as Tsuchida for unknown reasons. Riko had allowed it but when Kagami tried to sneak away, trying to ignore his curiosity as well, he was then dragged along by Riko while the rest trailed along from behind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you see him?" Koganei wondered as some of them peered around the corner.

"Yeah I see him." Izuki said, using his eagle eye. They had found him not to long ago, walking from the school after making a short stop by his locker and made sure not to lose him afterwards, due to his already hard to notice aura. Kuroko had made his way through neighbourhoods and walked down the busy road, past convenience stores and restaurants. The Seirin gang trailed behind not so far away, much to the confusion of passersby who just stared at them oddly, though they paid no attention to them since, as the point was made clear earlier, it was easy to lose track of their phantom player.

Not long after, they had found that after Kuroko had checked his phone for a moment, he then met up with two familiar faces that waited for him by a corner. Kagami looked like he was ready to kill as the others expressed fear and shock upon their faces. "Yo Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-kun~!" the girl glomped the other male.

"Domo, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun." Kuroko had a feel for the uncomfortable air due to their past game with Too.

"I hope you've been training, Tetsu, cause I'm not gonna go easy on you the next time around. And this time, I'm for sure going to be there from start to finish." Aomine smirked as Seirin looked as though they were ready to bounce in and retort the tanned boy.

Kuroko looked as though he were going to say something back but was stopped by Momoi. "Saa~ no talking about basketball right now..." Momoi puffed her cheeks and tugged at both their arms, hooking them to herself. "Let's go, otherwise the others will be angry at us." She then continued to drag the two boys down the block.

"This is what Kuroko was thinking about this whole day?" Hyuuga wondered.

"Who cares about that? Why is he meeting up with the enemy?" Kagami growled as he continued to glare at Aomine.

"Don't stare too much, you might burn him and give away our position!" Whispered Riko angrily as she punched the back of his head.

"No worries, it seems as though Aomine has other things running through his mind as well." Another voice interrupted and the boys and Riko looked around to find the source. They looked to the opposite of their hiding spot and found Imayoshi with Wakamatsu from Too gakuen. Their expressions all changed once again as they stared at the two.

"What are you doing here?" Riko almost exclaimed out of shock and confusion.

"Same as you, spying on our Kouhai." Imayoshi said simply as he looked and found that they were waiting at the stop light.

"Aomine suddenly showed up to practice and followed orders for once so we decided to see what was up." Wakamatsu explained as the Seirin gang sweatdropped. _"What a problem..." _They all thought as they inwardly pitied Too for having to take care of such a dangerous and high maintenance player.

"Whatever, if we don't catch up to them, then we'll lose them." Riko said and they all followed the trio. They were getting sort of tired of tailing the three and were about to call it quits when Kise suddenly made an appearance and walked towards them.

"Yo, Aominecchi, Momoicchi! Kurokocchi~! I knew you would come!" Kise hugged the poor boy to death. Kuroko tried to tap out but he was being swung around so much that he got disorientated.

"Ki-chan moooo~! Don't hog Tetsu-kun!" She said and tried to pry the boy away from the other.

"Demooo, Momoicchi, I barely get to see him." Kise whined.

"I don't either!" Momoi whined back. The seniors couldn't help but pity the poor boy who was being pulled by both parties, unable to get his say in.

"Oi, if you continue on like that, you'll kill Tetsu." Aomine said nonchalantly as he then entered the restaurant behind them. Kuroko was finally able to break away from the death grip as he also made his way inside. Kise and Momoi then realized that Kuroko had disappeared and ran inside to find him, yelling his name in the process.

"I think the Generation of Miracles are losing it." Hyuuga had to say as there were murmurs of agreement, even from voices that weren't part of their group. Just then, from across them, they found Kaijou's Kasamatsu alongside Shutoku's Otsubo, Takao and Miyaji. They all just paled when the two groups noticed each other and then met up in front of the restaurant.

"Don't tell me..." Kagami was not liking this at all. As he guessed it, Midorima was also involved in this get together though when he had met Kise, he immediately ignored the other's invitation to walk towards their destination together which resulted in him leaving the blond behind.

"There's a lot of us here, if we all go in at once, they're bound to notice us." Takao said as they peered through the window. The four miracles were still walking with their backs faced towards them. He then decided that if they were all to have walked in sneakily, a few at a time, they wouldn't notice them. Everyone exchanged glances for a moment before agreeing to the plan. They walked in casually so as to not draw attention to themselves and some of them sat in the booth behind where they'd stopped, luckily the booth's wall were pretty tall and blocked off the others beside them so they couldn't see each other from the other side at all. About 8 of them were able to fit in the booth so the rest had to go and sit elsewhere. The ones who sat there were Kasamatsu, Kagami, Riko, Hyuuga, Takao, Otsubo, Imayoshi and Wakamatsu. The other three, Izuki, Miyaji and Koganei, sat in the next aisle which was blocked by a smaller wall which allowed them to peer over.

Izuki was chosen to sit there due to his eagle eye and allowed him to tell who was there at the table. Those who were watching him just looked as he stared at the table wide eyed. Sitting there was the complete Generation of Miracles and each other them were staring at each other in a sharp gaze. There were two of them that he's never seen before but he'd guessed that they were the center and captain of the group, Murasakibara and Akashi. The others just looked down wide eyed into their menus as they heard the red head break the silence between them all. He stood up from his seat which was the only seat against the back wall, making it look like the leader's spot.

"I would just like to say, welcome to this gathering that I threw together last minute. It appears as though you all had kept your word about the oath and have obeyed my command to come here without the presence of another." Akashi said as he looked into each other their eyes. "That includes you, Tetsuya." The others felt the air tense when he had made a reference to what had happened in the past.

Everyone from the other tables all tensed up too when they heard that. Each were now wondering what had happened in the past before high school. Regardless, they knew that they've all gotten themselves into deep trouble, especially with the presence of the Generation of Miracles' captain. "I'm glad that you all have followed my orders flawlessly for if you hadn't, you know the punishment for disobeying me." He said in a dark tone, sending chills down the spines of everyone that heard him. "Though you still haven't paid up for your defiance Tetsuya so we'll have to make that up somehow."

"No matter what you say, I still do not feel as though I'm in the wrong, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said boldly towards the leader.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise said worriedly.

"Kuro-chin sure has changed." Murasakibara said as he reached across the table and ruffled the other's hair. "But you still haven't grown an inch; you're still as short as ever." The purple haired giant said jokingly. Kuroko on the other hand was getting annoyed by him.

"Please stop that, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko swatted his hand away.

"So what's the reason for bringing us together, Akashi?" Aomine asked, getting straight to the point. "You don't usually bring us together unless it's something important." Akashi just paused for a moment as though to think about the reason first but then threw it at the back of his mind as he then decided to call for the waitress to take their order. Everyone groaned inwardly as the awaited unveiling of the reason for their summons was postponed.

"You may order anything you like, it will be my treat." The six looked up at the captain.

"Are you sure Akashi-kun? Isn't it a burden on yourself to pay for all seven of us?" Momoi asked worriedly.

"Not at all, Satsuki. It was me who had called you out so suddenly so I decided to have a brief reunion." Momoi still wasn't sure but ordered regardless, not wanting to trample over the captains good deed. They all finished ordering and received their plates a little bit later. They all had normal dishes; however, Murasakibara had ordered the most, which was mostly made up of deserts rather than an actual meal. He was then scolded by Momoi about eating properly and not to take advantage of others when offered something. Meanwhile Midorima, speaking for the first time since they'd all arrived, had started on how Kise's food always looked like vomit.

Kise had retorted that it was still food despite of how it looked. He then turned to Kuroko for an agreement but no reply came as Kuroko just munched on his food. Aomine then decided to join in and agree with Midorima on how Kise could eat something that looked like cr**. Kise then made a big fuss on how they were all picking on him and how Kuroko was just ignoring him. No matter how it looked, the group just looked like a bunch of normal teens hanging out together much to the sempai's earlier thoughts. Though as they observed this scene, it was easy to tell that the group indeed revolved around their captain, obviously, and surprisingly, as well as the unknown, rumored phantom 6th player of Teiko-chuu.

"I guess we were worried for nothing." Riko sighed as she ate her ordered food.

"Despite being monsters on the court, they're pretty normal." Hyuuga said surprised.

"I still want to beat them all up." Kagami said as they all looked at him skeptically.

"Are you still on that?" They exclaimed in his face.

"Oh well, when I saw that Kise wasn't paying attention and was more aloof than he usually was, I thought something had gone wrong. He didn't even pay attention to the fans that waved to him as we practiced." Kasamatsu said taking a bite out of his own dish.

"So you _were_ worried about him." Takao nudged at him, making the other blush slightly and turned away.

"I told you earlier, I was going to confront him about what was going on when you suddenly appeared from behind and shut me up." Kasamatsu said as he recalled getting pulled into the bushes by Takao and told him about his plan to follow where they were headed.

"Well it seemed as though we all had the same intentions for our kouhai." Otsubo said to them.

"Though they are pretty amazing, aren't they?" Riko added.

"The word I'd be looking for would be annoying." Watamatsu said and took a mouthful of food. For a moment, they all seemed to have forgotten the reason why they had all met up in the first place until Akashi suddenly raised his voice again.

"Alright, you asked me the purpose for bringing you all out here, is that correct Daiki? Since you've waited patiently, I feel that now's the appropriate time to discuss it." Akashi looked at the tanned boy who didn't say anything back. "Well, as you all know, the winter cup is coming up and I just wanted to make sure that there's no holding back whatsoever. That's an order." They all looked skeptically at the captain, each were hoping for a much better reason than this.

"That's a given already, Akashicchi." Kise spoke up. "There's no way that I'd lose to Kurokocchi again."

"So you're assuming that I'd lose to him so that you could get your so called revenge match?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. Kise paled and had forgotten that the lineup for the Winter Cup had started off with Seirin versus Too.

"No, not that you'd lose but... I'm not saying that you'd lose either Kurokocchi, it's just that... uh... well." Kise was losing his words, not knowing what to say next. Kasamatsu just shook his head as he listened to the blond stutter.

"Think before you speak, baka." He said partially to himself. Everyone was interested in the topic, but that didn't make the atmosphere any more tolerable. If anything, it just made it even more unbearable.

"Maa~ don't talk about outcomes until they happen. Ne, Ki-chan?" Momoi saved the poor blond's soul when she spoke. She also eased the atmosphere a bit too.

"I don't plan to lose though, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said suddenly, reverting the air back to its tenseness.

"Kuroko!" Hyuuga paled when he heard him speak.

"Don't talk in your blunt way now of all times!" Riko blanked out with slight rage when she heard him. "Think about the atmosphere, atmosphere!"

"He's got guts, doesn't he Wakamatsu?" Imayoshi said to his teammate with that never leaving smile upon his face.

"Sure does, saying he'll beat us in front of our faces." _"Though he doesn't know that we're here."_ Everyone thought at once.

"Aka-chin, why don't you continue with what you're saying!" Murasakibara said as he paused from his 'meal'.

"Well, that wasn't the only reason why I wanted to gather you here." Akashi said after he announced his order to the group and once they were all done chatting with each other. "The second reason why I brought you here..." Akashi went all tense again, making everyone around him aggravated. They just wanted to know for what reason they were brought together. "I was bored at Rakuzan and wanted to meet with those whom I knew would be more interesting than them yet still obey me." Everyone at the table's chin dropped, even Murasakibara stopped stuffing his face for once. Only Kuroko maintained his deadpan expression.

"Come again?" Kise looked at their captain, dumbfounded.

"I was bored, so I thought playing with you guys would make up for it." Akashi grinned childishly in a fiendish sort of way. Everyone around them fell out of their chairs (not literally since they're in a booth lol...) as they heard the response.

"If you wanted to call us just for that reason, then you shouldn't have bothered!" Aomine looked pissed.

"This is a complete waste of time then, Akashi." Midorima said, trying to make it sound in a way that was not so offending. He then looked at his lucky item, a ceramic keychain, if you could call a palm sized item a keychain, clipped onto his phone. It seemed as though his phone were the actual keychain to the item.

"Akashi-kun, it's not right of you to toy with others precious time just because of your selfish needs." Kuroko said.

"It still turned out to be more interesting than I had thought initially. With Shintaro, Ryota and Daiki's conversation and Tetsuya's blunt retorts, it was better than expected. Plus I even got to see the reaction of those from other high schools. It seems like some people just don't know how to stay away from others' personal matters." Akashi announced to the surprise of the older years. "We all know you're there, you may come out from your spots, sempai-tachi."

Riko gulped as they all obliged to the first year captain. All eleven of them stood up and looked over towards the table. "So you guys all knew from the beginning didn't you?" Otsubo asked them with crossed arms as five of them exchanged glances with each other before responding.

"Did you guys really think that it'd be that easy to tailgate Tetsu, all the way from your school?" Aomine looked at Seirin skeptically. "Most of us are even unable to do such a thing while he's taking a five minute walk through the park." They all looked at each other sheepishly.

"And you have to give us more credit, sempai. Our senses are a bit more developed then to not be able to tell when we're being followed." Momoi said this time.

"I guess we underestimated them this time." Takao said, scratching the back of his head. Kuroko didn't say anything and just stared at Kagami who seemed to be glaring at Aomine, then shifted his gaze between Murasakibara and Akashi. He grinned then pointed towards the pair.

"I'll be sure to fight both of you in the future, I'll make sure of that." He announced cockily.

"There he goes again." Koganei sweatdropped.

"Ah~, so this is the new light of Kuro-chin that we've been hearing about." Murasakibara said as he looked at Kagami. "Not much improvement between him and Mine-chin."

"What'd you say?" Kagami exclaimed but was held back by Riko and Hyuuga.

"I beg to differ, Atsushi." Akashi said as he gazed at Kagami knowingly. "He bears a certain talent deep within that is still currently being developed." Akashi scanned the other red head from head to toe. "Riko-san..." Akashi turned towards the coach of Seirin.

"H-hai?" She was taken aback slightly upon being called so suddenly. This was then that she learned not to underestimate, even in the slightest form, the information gathering of any of the Generation of Miracles nor their knowing of others' abilities.

"Please be sure to prepare this boy thoroughly in time for the tournament, I want to make sure Tetsuya does not handicap the rest of us and has enough firepower to go against us at full strength." Akashi said unexpectedly. Riko just agreed, unable to say anything else. This got her to thinking that the Generation of Miracles really were all monsters for being able to uphold a conversation with a person like that normally and even having the guts to defy or complain to him about anything.

"Ne Kuroko..." Izuki suddenly came up to the boy. "I'm not sure if it's alright for me to ask but what exactly, were you checking for in your phone earlier?" He guessed that it was an email from his captain but was curious as to what it said and if it reflected what the rumors had said about said captain.

"Gomen, Izuki-sempai, demo, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you." Kuroko told the other who nodded in understanding.

"It's alright, Tetsuya." Akashi said from his seat. "You may let them know, they'll ask you about it later anyways. Might as well tell them now." Akashi smiled towards them, which creeped Izuki out a bit. Akashi had sensed his discomfort and sort of enjoyed the look he gave on his face. Kuroko understood and pulled out his phone, and showed him the message that he'd received that morning.

_3:30 am Sender: Akashi Seijuro  
__Ohayo minna, _

_This is Akashi, and I want to invite you all to dinner tonight at the usual place.  
__However, under any circumstances, do not tell your teammates or friends of where you are going.  
__If anything, just leave and see what happens. If they start to follow, ignore them and move on as though they weren't there.  
__It would be most enjoyable to find out their thoughts on this matter and would be a good chance to take a look at the rival schools of my former teammates.  
__I look forward to seeing you _all_ there tonight. _

_-Akashi Seijuro_

_"Wow, 3:30 in the morning..."_ The basketball members all stared at it. But disregarding that part, with that message, the semapi couldn't help but feel annoyed and manipulated by their kouhai. "We are sorry for not being able to say a thing about this matter." Kuroko apologized for the team and his captain.

"No, it wasn't _entirely_ your fault." They all said as they felt like bearing down on their respective member of the Generation of Miracles.

"Well, not much is happening anymore so I guess I'll take my leave. Miyaji said as he and the two other members of Kaijou took off. "See you tomorrow, Midorima." Otsubo said in a menacing tone as Midorima shivered by the sound of it. He knew that tomorrow, he'd be given hell for what had happened that day and he was not looking forward to that at all.

"Kise, I'm going to leave too but you better not slack off from now on." Kasamatsu said as Kise agreed right away. "And I expect to hear when you need to leave for an 'important meeting' or anything from now on. Understood?"

"Hai!" Kise said to his sempai who then left.

"We'll be going too, see you tomorrow Aomine." Imayoshi said after paying for his food like the rest before leaving.

"You better show up tomorrow." Wakamatsu said menacingly though Aomine didn't seem fazed by it one bit. "And before you make Sakurai cry again by taking his lunch, bring your own!" With that, the pair left, well, one stomped out.

"I guess that leaves us then." Riko sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "So this was what was bothering you, Kuroko-kun." The girl pieced together as the boy just nodded.

"I apologize again for being unable to mention it." Kuroko bowed his head.

"You're always so polite, Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi commented. "It's a good change from some other baka I know." She shifted her gaze towards a blue haired boy.

"Who are you calling a baka?" Aomine defended.

"You, Ahomine!" Momoi exclaimed back.

"Now it's Aho?" He exclaimed once again.

Ignoring the pair, Hyuuga answered this time. "Ah, it's no problem, Kuroko. After all, we now see what you must go through." Hyuuga said the last part silently so as not to alarm Akashi.

"Whatever, I'm still leaving. But don't forget to make it to the finals." Kagami challenged them all at once before leaving them.

"He certainly is annoying." Midorima snorted as he pushed up his glasses.

"That's not even the half of it." Riko sighed.

"Though he is still trustworthy and comes through in a pinch." Izuki added.

"Well, we'll be off. Bye Kuroko!" the Seirin gang finally left the Generation of Miracles to themselves.

"They're all gone." Murasakibara said as he saw the door close.

"So what's the real real reason as to why you summoned us?" Aomine asked again, knowing that Akashi always had a hidden meaning behind his words and kept explanations for when they were really alone.

"I can't believe you forgot our special occasion, Daiki." Akashi looked hurt, playfully of course.

"Forgot what?" Aomine looked slightly baffled.

"To be honest, I don't remember either." Kise responded sheepishly.

"If today is _that_ day, then all of this is understandable." Kuroko said.

"I knew you'd understand eventually, Tetsuya." The red headed, heterochromatic boy said to the other. Midorima had a good guess as to what they were talking about while the other three were all unsure of what was going on. Momoi seemed to have a good guess too but didn't want to say it out loud for she might spoil whatever Akashi had been working on.

"What is this day?" Aomine was getting fed up with all these games that he was forced to play.

Kuroko looked over towards Akashi who gave him the go ahead to fill the others in, quickly. "With it being summer, this was around the time when Kise-kun had been admitted to being a Teiko regular." Kuroko started, most of them still not understanding. "Today is the day when the Generation of Miracles had first become a complete team." Kuroko said up front as the others all looked at him, suddenly remembering the day.

"That's right... so Akashi-kun did all of this just so that we could spend it together." Momoi looked at the red headed leader.

"So da... and this dinner is my present to you all." Akashi grinned to the members.

"But we didn't get anything for you, Akashicchi." Kise pouted, feeling even more indebted to the boy than before. Akashi had just paid the bill and lead them all outside. However, not before them noticing a box that the owner had given to Akashi before then.

"You've all brought me what I've asked for already." Akashi said, referring to his text message. He did, in fact, though it was indirectly, ask them to bring along their sempai just so that he could get a look at them and that's what they all did. Unintentionally of course.

"So what are we doing now, Akashi? It's getting pretty late." Aomine stated, looking at the dimming sky.

"Have you forgotten again, Daiki?" Akashi challenged him, Aomine just made a sour face and turned away. "We're going to the place that Tetsuya had brought us to last year. After how much fun everyone had then, I've decided to make it an on-going tradition." Akashi said and handed them the box and asked them to pull one thing out of it. They all obliged and found the box to be cold. Kise, being the first to get the box, pulled out an ice cream bar, the one that they'd always eaten together after practices or a game.

"Akashicchi~" Kise was feeling very nostalgic as he started to cry happily, being overdramatic about it.

"It's dessert." He grinned and started to munch on his own. They then started to head over towards a park and climbed upwards on a hill until they reached an old viewing point, hidden behind a few trees and bushes, which revealed the rooftops of the neighbourhood houses below them. Above was the reddish pink sky that had the orange sun, setting behind the scene.

"Oh, I remember. Kuro-chin did bring us here once before." Murasakibara said, ruffling the hair of said boy for the second time that day. Kuroko just swatted him off yet again.

"It's wonderful, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi hugged the boy affectionately and enjoyed the view as she wasn't present for their special day, last year. It even seemed to bring a smile onto Aomine's face as he stood behind the group. Midorima fiddled with his special keychain to hide his enjoyment from this moment.

"I still want to know how Kurokocchi found this place." Kise beamed as he leaned over the railing.

"It was a coincidence." Kuroko said as his pale blue eyes reflected the sky's beautiful color.

"It doesn't matter, from now on, I'll claim this spot to be our alone." Akashi said evilly.

"Are you allowed to do that, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko questioned.

"You doubt me, Tetsuya?" Akashi seemed to have pulled out a pair of scissors from behind his ice cream bar while he slowly turned his head towards the boy, freaking out everyone behind him. (expression: O_O)

"Not at all." Kuroko then proceeded to eat his ice before it melted. He then looked over towards Kise as he leaned further onto the railing to get a better view of the area. "You'll fall Kise-kun." He called out towards the other.

"Let him." Aomine sighed nonchalantly. "It leaves one less problem to deal with."

"Hidoi! Aominecchi!" Kise pouted angrily at the other. "See Kurokocchi, everyone's making fun of me~"

"Why do you always complain to Kuro-chin? He's not your mother." Murasakibara said to the other, licking off his popsicle stick and took out a bag of gummies.

"It's fun picking on the newbie." Midorima joined in, finally giving his reason for picking on the blond suddenly.

"Are we still on the whole newb thing?" Kise frowned with anime tears falling down his face.

"Mo~ minna! Stop fighting and enjoy the view together!" Momoi suggested to them, clapping her hand together.

"Stay out of it, Satsuki." Aomine said harshly.

"Ahomine!" She blurted out to him.

"Where'd that come from?" Aomine's eye twitched upon hearing the newly formed nickname.

"Aomine-kun doesn't know how to handle women." Kuroko said as he suddenly appeared beside the power player, scaring him to death.

"Tetsu! I thought I told you to stop doing that!" He picked up the boy by the front of his shirt. "And I don't want to hear a lecture on women from you!"

"It's fun seeing your surprised reaction." He said calmly, making the other even more pissed off. "I don't get to see it anymore."

"Tetsu!"

"Dai-chan! Let Tetsu-kun go!" Momoi pleaded.

"Now it's Dai-chan? And I told you to forget that nickname."

"It's not nice, picking on someone smaller than you Mine-chin." Murasakibara joined in the conversation.

"What about me!" Kise cried even more.

"Please don't comment on my height, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"But you're soo chibi."

"Honestly, you are still too short, Kuroko. If you followed the Oha-sa predictions like me, you'd receive good fortune." Midormia commented.

"This has nothing to do with that stupid fortune telling!" Aomine exclaimed still gripping Kuroko's shirt and flinging him all over the place. Midorima then shut up and felt like going to a corner after Aomine exclaimed that his beliefs were stupid, though at the same time, he felt a burning anger towards the other. He then looked at his cellphone and visited the website for Oha-sa.

"Ahominecchi, put Kurokocchi down! You'll hurt him!" Kise whined, ignoring Midorima.

"Don't you start, Kise!" The blond put up his hands in defense as the other walked towards him menacingly, Kuroko still caught in his fist.

"Whaa~ tasukete!" Kise ran for his life, zigzagging between everyone.

"Aomine-kun, will you let me go?" Kuroko asked the raging boy.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi followed behind them. Murasakibara continued to eat his gummies while Midorima was checking their horoscopes. _"If they followed this, then they wouldn't be having so much trouble right now."_ Midorima thought to himself as he just observed the scene with an evil aura starting to burn around him.

Akashi just sat on top of the hill behind them, watching the scene as well. He just sharpened his scissors with a rock that he'd found on the ground and watched as the sun set. "I'll get them back for those short comments. You mess with Tetsuya's height and you mess with _mine._" Akashi said to himself, revealing his insecurity about his own height. It seemed that he had an even greater height complex than the latter due to his higher position on the team. "Quadruple the punishment for everyone." He said as he then stood up and walked down towards the raging group.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The group of sempai and Kagami all walked back from their destination. "I guess the generation of miracles are all actually just normal teens." Hyuuga stated as they all agreed with him.

"Though, that doesn't change the fact that they're all still scary." Takao shivered at the menacing look, Akashi had given them earlier. Riko was the first to agree to the statement after she felt the icy glare that she'd received from the captain. It felt as though it were still bearing down on her. Suddenly, in the distance, they all heard the yells of a certain group and immediately put two and two together as they pieced out what was being said.

"_...Kise!" _

"_Whaa~ tasukete!"_

"_Tetsu-kun!"_

They all sweatdropped and then continued to more forwards. "I guess they really are a few cogs short in the brain." Kasamatsu agreed with the initial statement from before and once again, there was a round of murmuring agreements.

**Haha, totally ruined the moment at the end there  
****Sorry… but I couldn't help it  
****I just couldn't leave such a mushy ending there, could I?  
****Oh well, we found out why Akashi called them out  
****I hope you enjoyed it**

**And I'll see you guys in my other stories!  
****~Owari desu^^**


	2. Short Story: Annual Camping Trip Day 1

**Hi hi, a new one shot idea came to me so I stuck it in here  
****And as you can see, I changed the title… sorta  
****Though I already have a bunch of stories on my plate as it is…  
****I guess I could make this fanfic a drabbles fanfic and group em all here**

**So about this one shot idea:  
what if the GoM had a yearly camping trip that they took?**

**Not sure if I should put pairings in this but we'll see what happen ne?  
****It might turn out to be just friendships but maybe if you squint, you may see something  
****But there's a higher chance that there won't be anything here… just friendships  
****That's probably because I've NEVER written for a pairing before  
****  
Well enough of my babbling  
****We Start!  
****PS: if you wanna know shippings I support from anime, they're on my profile… just for fun hehe**

Quick Summary:

We go back in time to the second year of Teiko-chuu where Kise had just been bumped up to the position of regular. It was summer vacation and Akashi decides for them all to go camping to strengthen the team bonding and trust in each other. However, what Kise doesn't know is how things had gone the year before. Will he be able to survive a week in the wilderness with the unpredictable bunch, especially with Akashi pulling the strings?

* * *

GoM Short: Annual Camping Trip  
Day 1: Settling Day

"Ja, where are we going again?" Kise asked uneasily as he was forced to pack his bags and head onto, or more like shoved onto a bus. He looked around and found that the only ones who were on was the basketball regular's team, which meant him, the other starting players and the second/third year benchwarmers in comparison to them. In total there were 15 of them though most were third years from the previous year which left about 5 second years.

"We told you, this is a training camp." A third year said to the blond.

"But why are we suddenly going to a training camp?" Kise wondered. The more he thought about it, the more improbable it sounded since they were well enough to handle the nationals and there weren't any first years around. That meant that Akashi, their captain, didn't plan on strengthening the future Teiko-chuu basketball legacy, so this had him pretty stumped. What was even worse was that no one wanted to share what had happened the year before when said captain had proposed the same trip. It seemed like this was on a whole other level of picking on the newbie basketball regular.

"Maa~ Kise-chin, you'll find out what happens when we get there." Murasakibara tried to calm him down as everyone on the bus was getting annoyed as well.

"Datte... (But)" Kise pouted.

"Kise, why not just drop it! With your whining I can't get to sleep." Aomine seemed to be getting a bit annoyed as well and looked at the boy who sat in the seat right behind him. Their seats being located in the middle area of the bus.

"Maa~ Ki-chan's just being scared." Momoi said as she popped up from her seat beside Aomine.

"So all the regulars were on this trip the year before?" a random second year asked this time as they weren't present that past year either.

"So da, all regulars came along last year too." Momoi answered again.

"Does that mean Kurokocchi too?" Kise seemed genuinely curious this time.

"Yup, Tetsu made it to the first string by that time." Aomine scratched his head sleepily but smiled when he remembered that time. "But he didn't experience the same things that we did." Aomine shuddered.

"Ano..." Momoi paused the conversation for a moment as she looked around the bus. "where is Tetsu-kun?" she wondered.

"Kuro-chin's right here." Murasakibara said as he pointed to the seat in front of him. However, instead of Kuroko, it was a second year. "Oh, you aren't Kuro-chin." Then the three started to panic, though Aomine was calmer and quieter than the other two. They all whipped their heads around looking for said boy. Everyone then started to take a look around them, in hopes of trying to shut the two noisiest people up. Well, everyone aside from their captain, Murasakibara and Midorima, who was too focused on installing his Oha-sa application. A fellow second year who sat near Midorima wondered what he was doing and decided to ask him.

"Midorima-san, what are you installing that app for?" He asked.

"I don't want a repeat of my luck last year. Because I was away from home, I wasn't able to have any of my lucky items." He said darkly as he waited for the app to fully download. _"Scary…"_ the people around them thought. Others who were present in the past just sweat dropped as they remembered the green haired boy's misfortune.

"Do you see him?" Aomine looked around, still looking for Kuroko.

"No!" Momoi felt very distressed.

"What if we left Kuro-chin back at the school by accident?" Murasakibara asked as he continued to munch on his newly opened bag of chips.

"There's no way that we'd do that, besides Satsuki took the attendance as everyone was getting on the bus, right?" Aomine looked at the pair only to have his face break as he glanced at the quivering girl. "You did do the attendance right, Satsuki?"

Momoi looked as though she were about to snap as she had forgotten to take the attendance because Kise had asked her to help with something. Momoi and Kise then both carried the same expression of shock as they thought of the possibility of Kuroko showing up at the meeting place to find that they all already left without him. They then thought of his sad, distressed expression, finding out about him being left behind and then wandered around trying to find them like a lost puppy; it literally broke their hearts as they both started to cry, realizing that it was all their fault.

"Tetsu-kuuuuuunn!"

"Kurokoooocchiiiiiii!"

The pair wailed much to Aomine's annoyance, he couldn't take being between the two loudest people on the bus. "Calm down! I'm sure Kuroko's in here somewhere. Oi Kuroko! Just show up already!" Aomine called out as the pair just cried out louder. Everyone then seemed to have taken out a pair of earmuffs out of nowhere and just blocked out the noise. However, what they didn't know was that Kuroko was sitting in the front of the bus by the window, sleeping beside Akashi who was also fast asleep, so the pair didn't hear any of the noise from the others.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eventually, Kuroko had woken up to the noise and then finally announced that he was present much to the relief of the rest of the people on the bus. The relief came with the fact that the two would stop yelling out so much. However it was what Kuroko had said to them that had shut everyone up in that moment, "If you don't stop making so much noise, you'll wake up Akashi-kun and he wouldn't like that." Kuroko said as they all didn't realize that the captain was also sleeping, not that they'd want to see him sleeping due to the fact that he might clobber them all for watching him in the state.

Not long after, they had arrived at their destination and they all flinched when Kuroko went to wake up the captain. "Oh, Tetsuya, we're here I see... yosh." Akashi said to the phantom player as Akashi then got up from his seat and looked at the others on the bus who've all calmed themselves after Kuroko had woken him up. From then on, they'd all formed this deep respect for Kuroko for handling their captain in the way that none of them, even the third years, could ever do. "Everyone off the bus and get to your assigned cabins, if you don't know which one you're in, Satsuki has the list." Momoi then took this as her cue to come forward on the bus.

"I'll leave the list on the message board which is just on the outside wall of the mess hall." She announced and motioned towards the building that they just pulled in front of. "This year, there'll be three to each cabin."

"We're finally off that death trap of a bus." A third year said as his ears still rung from all the wailing and screaming.

"No kidding." The rest agreed with him.

"Um..." a second year put up a hand. "Why isn't the coach here?" he asked.

"The coach has more important matters to deal with during the summer than to watch over a bunch of middle schoolers. But with Akashi here, you'll forget about the coach for a bit." Aomine said, foreshadowing the events that were yet to come. They then all left the bus and grabbed all of their bags and went over towards the message board to see what cabin they were in and who they'd be bunking with for a week. As expected, the benchwarmers were all paired up with each other while the regular court players were placed together. In one cabin was Murasakibara, Midorima and Aomine, leaving Akashi, Kuroko and Kise in the next as well as Momoi.

"Are you sure that it's alright for you to be in a room full of boys, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked the girl.

"If it means that I can live with Tetsu-kun for a week then I'm good!" she then glomped the boy much to his dislike. Recently, she had drastically changed her attitude towards the boy after they'd finished playing against another team. No one really knew what Kuroko had done to the girl but all he answered the next day was that he had given her his winning popsicle stick. No matter how long they'd seen this act between the manager and phantom player, they still wondered why and how.

All the boys migrated towards their cabins at this time with all their bags, most with only one or two bags each but the regular court players then noticed the bags that Midorima had brought along with him as we walked towards the group.

"Ah... Midorin, what's all that?" They all looked at the number of bags.

"These are all my possible lucky items for the week." He said as they just stared at him blankly.

"Come on, there's no way that you'll just so happen to have brought 7 items that were meant to be your lucky item." Aomine said skeptically as he checked out what was in the contents of the bags and found ribbons and stuffed animals to ceramic figures and gold chains.

"I'm sure that luck will be by my side. When I packed, I had my lucky item with me at all times." Midorima said with a flat tone and pushed up his glasses.

"Are you going to unpack all of these, Mido-chin?" wondered Murasakibara.

"There's no way that you're putting this in the cabin!" Aomine argued.

"I live in the cabin too so I have a right to bring my things inside and do with them as I want." Midorima rebutted.

"He does have a point, Aomine-kun." Kuroko stated but in return, he just received a glare from said blue haired boy, saying silently that he didn't ask for his opinion on the matter.

"It is only fair, and if you want, we can bring some into our cabin. That is, if it's alright with Akashi-kun." Momoi looked at the redheaded captain. Akashi didn't seem very pleased with the idea but if it were to help his teammate then he was willing to bring only a selected few into his temporary home.

"I appreciate the offer but I'd prefer if they were all in my sight, if it's alright with you." Akashi grinned at this and was glad to get the space that he'd nearly lost, back. Aomine was in the opposite state but wouldn't want to oppose the scary captain's seemingly good mood so he didn't say anything further. They all then commenced in getting settled and resting for the day. Kuroko, being finished early, had then snuck out of his cabin as Akashi unpacked while Kise just laid down on his bed. Momoi was making sure to hide her suitcase under the bed, so none of them would notice until they actually started to talk to him. He walked out and into the campgrounds.

The camp was placed so that the mess hall was near the road where the bus had pulled up and dropped them off, in front was a large clearing with a campfire setting in the dead center. Most of the cabins were around the clearing while others were a bit further behind and the area was surrounded by a thick forest. Kuroko breathed in to take in nature's scent and then commenced his way towards his familiar place, the one that he'd found the previous year. He walked through the forest and the ground then started to split as one side went up and the other remained leveled. Kuroko went upwards and headed towards the tall, cliff like edge and glanced at the calm river below him. It was a fairly wide river and across was a sting of mountains with its own chain of forests at its feet. He enjoyed outdoor life and would've liked it even better if it hadn't been for the fact that he'd left his book in the cabin, but still he enjoyed the peace.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Now where did Tetsu-kun go?" Momoi wondered as she looked around for the boy.

"Knowing him, he probably went to his most favorite spot in the area. His favorite spots could pretty much be found anywhere and are easy to find since they all consist of the same factors." Akashi said knowingly.

"No fair~ Akashi-kun. You know Tetsu-kun's favorite spots and you won't share them." The pink haired girl pouted.

"It's not that I'm not sharing since I have no clue as to where this place is, I just said that they're easy to find." Akashi corrected.

"So what does Kurokocchi's perfect place usually consist of, Akashicchi?" Kise wondered as he flopped on his belly and his arms hung over the edge as he looked at the boy.

"Hi-mi-tsu...(secret)" the captain teased as he then turned his back on the two and headed outside.

"That's no faaiirr~!" Kise and Momoi both pouted. _"Those two are way too similar. How does Tetsuya deal with them every day?" _Akashi could already feel his patience growing thinner and thinner but resisted the urge to punish them.

Aomine on the other hand wasn't having the best of luck with his own roommates. When he went in, he found Murasakibara unload his millions of snack bags that he'd brought along to last the whole week and Midorima was unloading and placing various items around his bed, on the extra bunk, which he'd claimed to be both his, on shelves etc... Aomine's entire face started to twitch as he was encountered by the mess and wondered if he'd rather survive a week's worth of chatting annoyance from Kise and Momoi every night and hang out with the quiet, yet very blunt Tetsu, or risk being buried by so called lucky items and sugar snacks. Either choice would end up pretty bad but he didn't have a choice in the matter so he sighed and fought his way to the bunk above Murasakibara's bed.

"Ah~ Mine-chin..." Murasakibara said in an attempt to stop said boy from going on his bunk.

"What is it Murasakiba-?" Aomine had cut himself off when he flopped on his bed which was filled with stuffed animals. He swore that that day, he would've developed a face tick. "What is all of this?" Aomine exclaimed as he took out a few that were underneath him and then took a look at the last he pulled out to find himself staring in the face of a fishing polar bear. _"These are all so random."_ He glared at the figure.

"I've decided to utilize as much space possible in order to store all of my items because of the lack of shelves in this cabin. I've placed larger and harder things on the bunk above my bed, I've place small, irreplaceable items in this brief case," Midorima showed them as he opened the bag like a boss; the inside glittering and shining brightly.

"Murasakibara claimed that he wanted to keep the smaller dangling items and wedged them in the bars which hold up your bed." Murasakibara then played with a keychain that he'd stuck over his head. (Come on, I know you guys did that too when you were little. That's where I kept my collection haha)

Midorima continued once again. "After that, all that was left was to place the stuffed animals." Midorima then pointed towards his bed. Aomine was about to say something but Murasakibara interrupted him and said that he should do this one nice thing for the shooting guard. At the same time, he reminded him of what Midorima had looked like the year before because of the lack of lucky items. Aomine didn't remember what he looked like but he did remember the smell the boy had after just one day into the training camp.

"Fine." Aomine finally muttered and started to arrange the animals in a way that wouldn't hinder his sleep. He then continued to place his things around said bed, making sure that it was separate from the other's things and then, after not being able to take the noise that they were making (Murasakibara's crunching and munching and Midorima grumbling and mumbling about his application taking too long; yes I'm surprised that he has that sort of wifi connection haha), decided to take a walk outside.

Upon getting out the door, he found Kise and Momoi pestering his poor red haired captain. _"I want to help but if I approach, there's a big chance of Akashi exploding on me or worse... Kise and Momoi might start to bug me instead." _Aomine deemed the pair being worse than his sadistic captain. He was about to turn around when he heard a voice mention his name.

"You know, I have some things that I need to prepare for the next day's training so why don't you ask Daiki. He does know Tetsuya the best, after me that is." Aksahi then brought said boy to the nagging pairs' attention.

"Dai-chan~ do you know where Tetsu-kun is? I want to go on a nature walk with him." Momoi said dazedly as she imagine how the whole thing would turn out.

"Aominecchi, I wanna know what kind of place is Kurokocchi's perfect place." Kise wailed.

"_And it just got worse."_ Aomine sighed as he was angry with his captain dumping his problems on him all of a sudden. "There's really no reason for you guys to pry about where Tetsu's favorite spot is anyways. It's his favorite spot and he likes being there alone."

"So you're implying that you've been there then?" Momoi said in a commanding, accusing tone.

"Whaa-?" Aomine was caught off guard with the sudden change in character.

"If you've been there, then just give us the directions and we'll go there ourselves." Momoi said as she eyed the boy, intimidatingly.

"You know, I have been there but I have no idea how I got there. Last year, I just found him by accident when I got lost in the forest." The pair then sweatdropped at him and Momoi's accusing

finger just drooped limply.

"Then you have to get lost again." Momoi said pushing him towards the forest.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Aomine resisted. "I got lost trying to find you last year and I'm not gonna get lost because you again."

"Pleaasee~ Aominecchi!" Kise begged.

"For what reason do you wanna find Tetsu's favorite place?" Aomine eyed the blond.

"Well, Kurokocchi's my best friend, so I should know what kind of places he likes." Kise announced happily. "He was my personal trainer after all."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, newbie!" Aomine barked. "Tetsu's my best friend, I'm his light and has been long before you showed up here." The pair then continued this debate on who was Kuroko's best friend. Momoi tried to break them up but couldn't find a way to calm them down. There was a loud groan in the background as the pair yelled at each other, shaking up the whole forest but this went unnoticed by the trio as they continued their argument.

"Ano." Kuroko then appeared in the middle of the group.

"Whaa!" They each exclaimed as they found the invisible boy inside their circle and jumped back a few feet.

"Tetsu, teme!" Aomine shook a fist. "How'd you end up in the middle without us noticing you?"

"I came back and found that everyone seemed displeased with the noise that you three have been making. So I decided to try and get you to lower your voices but when I tried to tap your shoulders, you didn't notice me. So I climbed through a small opening between you and Kise-kun and spoke to you to get your attention."

"Kurokocchi, you came back~!" Kise dove for a hug but instead, hugged the ground as Kuroko swiftly dodged the deathtrap.

"Tetsu-kun, you had me worried. But now that you're here, let's go on a walk together!" Momoi suggested. Kuroko then told her that he came back to get a drink before continuing on his rest day. Momoi then nodded and said that she'd go with him, Kise too felt a bit parched after yelling so much. Aomine decided to head for the river to have a swim and went over towards the forest.

The newly formed trio headed inside the mess hall and was about to get a water bottle when they found Akashi laughing silently to himself. "Akashi-kun, what are you laughing about?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah, Tetsuya, Satsuki, Ryouta, nice of you three to pop in." The red head smiled at them. "I'm just getting things ready for tomorrow, after all, it's the opening ceremony." Momoi didn't like the sound of that, Kuroko was still indifferent about it and Kise was confused.

"What's gonna happen at the Opening Ceremony?" He wondered, Momoi just shot him a disturbed look. This scared him a bit.

"That's a surprise for the next morning. Don't sleep in, you'll miss out." Akashi said darkly, leaving the three.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

With Aomine, he trudged through the forest, trying to find his way towards the river but there were too many paths to follow. He ended up getting lost just like he did the year before and found himself trudging uphill. He then made it to a cliff like ledge and found it to be familiar. "Was I here before?" He wondered to himself, then shrugged it off and then took a look at the view. He found that this cliff was right by the river so he hurriedly ran down and headed in that direction.

**Weee I finished  
****And this is only day one, next we'll see what Akashi has planned for the opening ceremony  
****I hope you all enjoyed this **

**and if you have any ideas for me  
****Just PM or review an idea  
****And I'll see what I can do about it  
****I could also give a pairing a try but be forewarned,  
****I've NEVER written for a pairing before in my life!**

**Haa~ we'll just see what happens  
****~Owari-desu (for now)**


	3. OneShot: All for Me

**Hey, fast update hehe~  
so um…someone asked me to try and write for a pairing on this  
****But just be forewarned… like I said before, I've NEVER written a pairing before  
****And I've been here on fanfiction for a few years now  
****Once again NEVERRRR… but I guess there's a first time for everything  
****I've read a whole bunch of em but I'm not sure if I can make em just as good  
So please excuse any choppyness or unclearness**

**But that doesn't mean that I'll be doing this the whole time  
****It's out of my comfort zone after all hah~  
****You've all been warned…  
****Okay, we start!**

**Disclaimer: I no own rights nor have any rights to this manga story, this is purely fanfiction right here… **

Quick Summary:

Kise's never really had Kuroko to himself before, usually, it'd at least be him, and Aomine or sometimes with Momoi from time to time but never by himself. However, that doesn't mean that it couldn't happen once in a blue moon. It just so happens that that blue moon's shown up on this very day and has allowed Kuroko to spend the day alone with the blond, much to his pleasure. But what'll the other Generation of Miracles say when they catch the pair alone?

* * *

One-Shot: All for Me

Kise sighed as he walked down the street that morning. Usually, he'd be the regular happy-go-lucky sort of boy as he pranced down the sidewalk since he was meeting his favorite blue haired boy. Though, he wasn't so thrilled that Aomine had been invited to hang out with them as well but it was only fair since it was Aomine's idea to go out in the first place. He just felt sort of annoyed that he never really got to spend some quality alone time with his precious Kurokocchi but it wasn't the boy's fault since he didn't know how the other had felt.

Kise just took a big sigh as he neared the meeting place and found said invisible boy to be waiting by himself. He smiled at this as he managed to have Kuroko for himself, even if it was for a few moments, but that wouldn't stop him from making these moments count. "Kurokocchi!~" Kise called out. "Early as usually I see. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

Kuroko just shook his head. "I just got here." He replied much to the other's joyfulness.

"So where's Aominecchi? He late again?" Kise joked but to his surprise, Kuroko shook his head again.

"Nope, Aomine-kun said that Momoi-san had asked him for a last minute favor and he couldn't say no." Kise felt as though the heavens had just answered his prayers as he thanked them for this day. He was just waiting for Kuroko say the exact words that he wanted to hear. "So today, it'll just be the two of us." Kuroko finally said as Kise inwardly celebrated but kept his cool exterior.

"Ah, then that's fine with me." Kise said. "So where do you wanna go today, Kurokocchi? You name the place and we'll go." The blond couldn't seem to keep his happiness bottled up.

"There's a festival event happening downtown and they blocked off the streets. I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kuroko thought as he pulled out a poster that he was handed prior to their meeting.

"Alright, let's head over then." The blond said and they then walked towards their destination. As they walked, they'd decided to cut through a park across the street as a shortcut since it would've been faster instead of going all the way around. But what the pair hadn't expected was for there to be a little girl crying on the sidewalk. Kuroko bent down towards her and asked what was wrong. She looked up warily at them before answering.

"My mommy's lost somewhere and I can't find her." She said between sobs.

"If you come with us, we'll be able to find her, no doubt." Kuroko reassured with a soft smile. "I'm sure that she'll be looking for you too." The boy held out a hand for the younger. She looked at them warily before nodding, dried her tears and then went with them taking Kuroko's hand.

"So what's your name? I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He introduced himself. "And this is my friend, Kise Ryouta." Kise just waved in greeting.

"Miura Naomi." She said in a quiet tone.

Kise was amazed at how Kuroko had handled it. He'd immediately stopped her from crying after a few short sentences; if it were him, he'd just panic a bit and wouldn't know what to say to the little crying girl. In worse case scenario, he would've made it worse but Kuroko had handled it flawlessly. _"Yapa, Kurokocchi wa sugoi~" _(as I figured, Kurokocchi's amazing) He thought to himself as they passed an ice cream vendor.

"Would you like something from here?" Kuroko offered the younger. "It'll be my treat for being really brave, being on your own." The girl nodded shyly as he bought all three of them something.

"Arigato, Tetsu-nii." She said with a small smile, warming up to them as she took a small bite out of her popsicle. Kuroko just nodded to her silently with a smile. Upon seeing this exchange, Kise couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"Kurokocchi would make a great mother." Kise said looking down. He then realized that he had said it out loud as Kuroko and the little girl gave him a weird look. He had meant to say it in his head but it somehow had gotten out. "Ahaha~ did I say that? I meant father." He quickly recovered from his 'blunder'. He really did mean what he said though, after seeing Kuroko's motherly side, but he could never tell the other his feelings. He shook himself from his thoughts as they continued with the mission, however, when he turned his head, he could've sworn he saw a flash of red. Kise just shook it off, thinking it was some sort of animal.

What he didn't know was that a certain redhead had been taking his regular stroll through the same park until he found Kise, Kuroko and a little girl standing at the ice cream cart earlier. He quickly hid himself from view and observed. He had heard the 'slip of the tongue' that Kise had just made but he knew better than what Kuroko thought. "So, Kise had stolen Kuroko for the day has he? We'll just see how this little trip goes." Akashi thought sourly to himself as he remained as an observer. Not long after, he had seen Aomine walking towards the pair, both not realizing the other was there, and quickly dove after him and tackled him into the closest bushes.

"What the-?" Aomine exclaimed as he was suddenly silenced. "Akashi, what are you-?" He started after realizing that his captain had just attacked him.

"Remain silent for a moment." Akashi commanded before quickly peering out to see if the pair had noticed them. It seems as though Kise had momentarily seen him but he seemed to have shrugged it off. Giving a sigh of relief, he turned back towards Aomine.

"What was the big idea?" Akashi let the tanned boy talk. "I was going to go meet up with Tetsu and Kise and was about to send them a text to wait for me." Aomine motioned to get up but was stopped. Akashi had also grabbed his cellphone and deleted the message.

"Oi!" Aomine tried to grab his phone back.

"It appears as though those two have already left your supposed meeting spot and have gone on a little date together." Akashi revealed, throwing the phone back and motioned towards the pair who were then swinging a little girl in between them by her hands. She laughed and giggled as she swung back and forth. "You were about to run into them."

"Then why did you tackle me?" Aomine grumbled, pocketing his phone.

"I wanted to see how Kise would handle this situation by himself. Of course, I'm not happy that Kise was the first to go on a one on one date with Tetsuya but this will be good information for the future. So I suggest you do the same, if you so happen to get a chance at this as well." Akashi suggested half nicely to the other. He didn't want to give up Kuroko but he had to let the boy have a chance to decide for himself on who he would want to be with. Aomine noted on how Akashi had said the last bit of his sentence bitterly but took no mind to that as he focused on why Akashi would give him advice on how to get major points with Kuroko.

He then just dropped the whole thinking process and decided to just take the advice and lie in wait. Meanwhile, Kise was taking notice of how much Kuroko smiled every time the little girl laughed. "Kurokocchi really likes children, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, they're so innocent and fun loving. I hope to have children like this in the future as well or maybe to have a job revolving around them, if I'm not playing basketball of course." He said making the blond gap at him for a moment. He just heard 'have children in the future' and his mind completely shut down. He was then snapped back to reality as the little girl paused for a moment which made them pause as well.

"Tetsu-nii, Ryou-nii, let's go see the Koi!" Naomi then dragged them up on a bridge over the Koi Pond. "They're really pretty." She said with a smile as she let them both go and looked over the railing. Kise and Kuroko both smiled at the nicknames and nodded to her in response.

"Do you like fish?" Kuroko asked the girl.

"Uh huh~, i have some at home too." She smiled but then took another pause, a though she'd heard something.

"What's the matter?" Kise asked her worriedly.

"I think I hear my mommy calling for me." She said, looking around them.

"I think I hear your name being called too." Kise said, listening closely. "Let's head in that direction." He led the way over the bridge and ran down the path which led to a large field. Eventually, the pair had found a desperate mother looking for her lost child further down their path with another, even younger boy in her hands.

"Naomi, where are you?" she called out.

"Mama, I'm here." Kuroko and Kise let her go as she ran towards them. They walked casually after her and watched the display of affection that Mother Miura had given Naomi. "Onii-chan-tachi (big brothers) had taken care of me, we had so much fun~!" She exclaimed happily.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her." She got up and took Naomi in hand. "How can I ever repay you two?"

"There's no need. It was our pleasure meeting Naomi-chan. Ne, Kurokocchi?" Kise answered. Kuroko nodded as well.

"Thank you again." Mother Miura bowed and turned away with her two children.

"Arigato Tetsu-nii! Ryou-nii!" The blond smiled at the nickname and waved at her. He then saw her turn towards her mother and tell her of her adventure with the two boys.

"Ja, why don't we get going as well, Kurokocchi? The fair is pretty close by now." Kise said as he heard music playing not far from where they stood.

"Ah." Kuroko said simply as he returned to his deadpan expression. Aomine and Akashi felt heartwarmed by the recent display but then quickly tailed them once again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It didn't take long for Kuroko and Kise to get to the street fair and as they arrived, they looked at various booths which sold many different items, various types of food and even saw game booths. It was sort of like the festivals that they had during the summer time. "So what do you wanna see first, Kurokocchi?" Kuroko then pulled Kise towards a food stand where they served Takoyaki. Kise had offered to pay since Kuroko had bought the ice cream earlier.

As Kise was about to order his own, Kuroko had stopped him and offered to share his since he knew that he couldn't finish it. Kise cried inside as he thought of sharing food with Kuroko and he got a tingling feeling inside of him. Kuroko had eaten the first one then offered Kise another. He took the two sticks, picked up one and motioned it towards the blond. The other was slightly alarmed at the fact that Kuroko was offering to feed him and took the chance immediately. Akashi and Aomine fumed at this as they wanted to be fed as well but they remained loyal to their plan.

"I'll kill Kise tomorrow for taking advantage of me doing Satsuki a favor." Aomine said angrily.

"Not before I get to him first." Akashi said evilly.

"Ahh~ I want Kuro-chin to feed me as well." The pair hiding in the crowd heard a familiar voice and looked above to find Murasakibara standing over them, over everyone. They both flinched as they made eye contact with him. The taller one was going to call out to Kuroko when Aomine and Akashi somehow brought Murasakibara down and shut him up. They'd then received odd looks from passersby.

"Do you want to give away our position, Atsushi?" Akashi growled. "We're here to do research." He said to the purple haired boy.

"You're too tall, they're gonna notice in an instant." Aomine said right after.

"But it's not fair that Kuro-chin is with Kise-chin."

"Deal with it." Aomine said harshly, looking back to make sure that they hadn't lost them. "Phew, they haven't noticed us." The dark haired boy sighed.

"Atsushi, if you scare me like that again, I'm going to quintuple your training." Akashi threatened.

"Sorry Aka-chin." Murasakibara said.

"Why are you here anyways?" Aomine wondered, finding it odd that they met coincidentally.

"I wanted to try the treats that they had here. I heard that they were the best in town." Taking a bite out of his fish shaped pastry. _"Of course."_ Aomine and Akashi sweatdropped as they moved along with the purple haired giant following in a crouched form. Kuroko and Kise had finished the food and continued to look at what was around. They took notice of some old looking items from certain vendors but failed to notice a certain green haired, bespeckled boy behind them. Said boy was also entranced by the items that were available and he so happened to have appeared at the same time as both parties. He took his time, looking for possible lucky items to add to his collection, but he specifically looked for previously named items that were for other signs as well.

"Oi, masaka."(it couldn't be) Aomine narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he then noticed the familiar green haired boy. "What do we do, Akashi? They both seem to be focused on the items."

"We'll handle it delicately." Akashi grinned as he stalked forward like a lion towards an antelope.

"_If he means delicately like the way he tackled me into the bushes or how we brought down Murasakibara, then this shouldn't go so well."_ Aomine just watched regretfully as the captain moved with the flow of the crowd, making sure that his target didn't notice him. Then swiftly, he grabbed the other by the neck and dragged him towards their group. If Akashi was a hitman, then everyone in the world would be dead or at least, bowing at his feet.

Midorima had regained his bearings as he saw the rest of the basketball group members or as they were right now, the date stalkers. "What hit me, it was like a blur then I found you guys here." Midorima shook his head trying to remember.

"That doesn't matter." Akashi said much to the annoyance and slight amusement of Aomine. "What matters is that we have a date between Ryouta and Tetsuya going on right now." Midorima's eyes narrowed as he heard this.

"Where are they?" He said seriously as he looked around him. The boys pointed towards the direction behind him as he found them walking together. "Well, what are you guys doing?" He wondered as they hid.

"We're taking notes on what Tetsu seems to like while going this date." Aomine filled him in.

"So we're just going to let Kise have the first go?" Midorima asked, not believing the situation; though he wouldn't admit it due to his tsundere personality. But he had always thought that either Aomine or Akashi would've been the first to have a proper date with Kuroko.

"This is just an experiment." Akashi corrected as he tried to convince himself rather than the rest. He then moved forward to get a bit closer to the duo. They had somehow found themselves in front of a ring toss game where they'd toss the ring around a certain prize that they'd want.

"This looks like fun, ne Kurokocchi?" Kise suggested.

"But the objective of the game is hard to reach." Kuroko stated as he motioned towards how the big prizes were won only by tossing the ring around the top shelved bottles while the others were smaller and must be won by looping a ring around it.

"It shouldn't be too hard." Kise said as he dragged Kuroko over to it.

"3 dollars (I don't know how yen works) for 10 rings, 5 dollars for 20." The man said to the audience who were just watching.

"Ossan, I'll take 10." Kise said to him.

"Here you go, lad." The man handed him 10.

"So what do you want, Kurokocchi?" Kise looked at the teal haired boy. "Hmm... that I guess." Kuroko pointed to a small stuff puppy wearing a basketball jersey.

"Ahh, coming right up." Kise said confidently and waited until another person had a go before him. The stuff dog was counted as a big prize despite being on a medium sized toy, being as big as a shoe box, so it was won by hooping a bottle. He waited for another to shoot and he had somehow gotten it around a small toy, palm sized. The blond then concentrated and tried to copy the man's motion.

"Ganbatte, Kise-kun." Kuroko said quietly as Kise then had more of a reason to get this prize. He tossed the ring and it narrowly missed the tip of the bottle. The second try, it had bounced off the rim. _"Weird, I've never failed to copy anyone before... I might be too nervous." _Kise thought as more people then started to come in as they watched the boy focus harder. Kise had felt that he would get it in this time as he aimed for it like he would a basket in a game, he tossed it and it flawlessly hooped the neck of the bottle.

"Yatta, I got it, Kurokocchi." Kise jumped for joy.

"Ah, demo Kise-kun." Kise paused for a moment as he looked at the boy. "You got the-" he didn't get to hear the rest as the man then gave him a toy monkey that claps cymbals. Kise and the other generation of miracles sweatdropped as the blond was handed the prize.

"Ahhh~ gomen, Kurokocchi, I'll get it this time." Kise then limbered up and shot for the correct bottle this time but instead, it bounced off and he got a small keychain of a superhero. The fifth time, he'd nearly gotten it but it rolled off and landed on another cymbal playing monkey. He sighed and gave the prize to a little girl in the crowd who thanked him right after.

The sixth try, he missed; the seventh try, he'd gotten a coupon for their favorite burger joint; the eighth, he'd gotten an overgrown gorilla. Kuroko had placed the prize on his back, giving it a piggy back ride; the ninth, he'd gotten a chibi animal character, palm sized and finally on the tenth try, he tossed it in hopes of getting it but it bounced off the rim much to his displeasure but it didn't stop there. The ring had bounced around the other prizes, rolled down the shelves then took to the air as another player had hit it accidentally. Kuroko took notice of the expression Kise had and took out a coin from his pocket.

He knew that if he'd helped him, Kise wouldn't really appreciate it as much since he was doing this for him but he couldn't stand the fact that Kise would be devastated if he didn't get what he'd asked for. So he flipped the coin as the ring came towards him. No one had noticed, thank goodness for misdirection, that he'd done such a thing and the ring miraculously landed on the correct bottle. Everyone then cheered as Kise wore a big smile on his face. The man happily gave the dog toy to him as the crowd then came up and wanted to try as well.

The pair slipped away and Kise had finally give Kuroko his toy. "Arigato, Kise-kun." Kuroko said as he hugged the toy in his arms alongside the monkey, the gorilla still riding on his shoulders, making him look shorter than usual.

"It was no problem, I'd do anything for you, Kurokocchi." Kise stated sheepishly. He then decided to share the load and took the monkey off his hands and the huge gorilla off his back. "After all, I owe you a lot."

"You don't owe me anything, Kise-kun. We've always been even." Kuroko stated.

"Demo, it doesn't feel that way to me." Kise said in response. _"I feel more indebted to you than you think. You've done so much more for me than you think."_ Kise thought but just couldn't bring the words out.

"It's getting a little late, Kise-kun." Kuroko stated as they walked away from the festival; the pair still not noticing the tailgating quartet.

"Wait, why don't we use the coupon I won? It expires today anyways, what are the odds? And it's worth 10 bucks so why not split it with me?" Kise said as he made up the expiration date in order to get Kuroko to agree.

"But then I'll be owing you." Kuroko brought up the previous topic.

"You'll never owe me anything, Kurokocchi." Kise was looking down, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I told you, I'm indebted to you already." Not wanting to go any further than that, he grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged Kuroko towards the place.

"Kise is really good at this." Aomine gritted his teeth in jealousy as they all peered from around the corner.

"Must be because he gets called out by girls a lot." Midorima reasoned.

"Whatever the reason, I'll make sure to do better when it's my turn." Murasakibara said, taking a piece of cotton candy from the bag he bought. Akashi just remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"We've gathered enough information, time to return home." He commanded. They were about to protest when Akashi finalized his words with a glare. After that, they obeyed without another word and decided to continue this the next day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The pair arrived at Maji Burger (is that what the place is called?) and Kise had urged Kuroko to order whatever he wanted. After eating at the festival, Kuroko settled on just enjoying his favorite vanilla milkshake. Kise had bought him a large, costing about 3 or 4 dollars, then he spent the rest on a meal, using up all the money. Kise waited for the order to be ready as Kuroko went to go claim his favorite spot in the restaurant.

"Here we go, a large vanilla milkshake for you." Kise said, placing the drink in front of him.

"Arigato, Kise-kun." Kuroko thanked him again.

"Not at all." Kise blushed slightly as he then started to eat. The pair remained quiet for a few moments as the blond finished his burger and got to work on the fries. Today had been a wonder for him; he had gotten to spend the day with his most favorite person without having to share him with any of the others, whom he'd assumed to have the same feelings towards the phantom player as he had, and he didn't get mauled by any fans today as they were all too busy with the festival, he assumed once again. A few minutes later, Kise had finished his meal and excused himself to the bathroom. He felt the need to wash his face and just clean himself up a bit, though he had no clue what for. He figured that it was his subconscious' doing.

He returned to find Kuroko finish up his shake as well but seemed to be dozing off quite a bit. Kise figured that it was time to bring the other home. "Shall we get going, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked the dazed boy.

"Hmm? Alright." Kuroko agreed and got up. They walked in the direction of his home and found it to be a calm, peaceful night. Kise then realized that he knew nothing about Kuroko's life other than basketball and school. He figured that Kuroko knew more about him than he did the other which made him feel pretty bad. But it wasn't like Kuroko was open with everybody, although, Kise felt a pang of jealousy towards those who knew more about Kuroko than he did. Those meaning Aomine, Akashi and even Momoi; so he decided to break the awkward silence that had formed between them.

"Ne, Kurokocchi?" Kise said nervously.

"Hai, Kise-kun, what is it?" Kuroko looked up at the blond, his head slightly tilted making Kise's face go red. _"He's too cute!~ But that's not making it any easier to ask..." _He pouted to himself as he decided to just bring it straight up.

"What kind of family do you have?" He felt steam come out of his ears.

"A normal family like everyone else." Kuroko stated the obvious fact. Kise just blinked.

"No... I meant, who do you live with?" Kise laughed awkwardly.

"Well... I have two parents but I live by myself most of the time since they come home late at night. My dad works at a television studio while my mom works at the airport, doing various things like cleaning, doing customs or being a flight attendant from time to time." He explained.

"Ah, that must be hard." Kise thought.

"I've gotten used to it." Kuroko said.

"No siblings at all?" Kise was very curious.

"None, I'm an only child."

"Wow, I'm learning so much about Kurokocchi~" Kise sighed with satisfaction.

"How about Kise-kun?" Kuroko continued the conversation. The question taking the other off guard slightly.

(sidenote: I'm making all of this up... ^^)

"Well, I have an older brother but he lives elsewhere. He's studying abroad. My parents are around all the time and they both work at some sort of agency." He said, not really thinking about it. "I think they were the reason why I got into modelling."

"Kise-kun should pay more attention to his parents' jobs." Kuroko scolded lightly.

"Hai, I will." Kise took it to heart. After the light conversation, they made it to Kuroko's front door.

"Are you sure, you'll be alright by yourself Kurokocchi?" Kise asked worriedly.

"Hai, I told you already that I'm quite use to living alone." The boy said confidently. "Goodnight then, Kise-kun. And thank you for a wonderful time today." Kuroko turned to open the door when Kise suddenly put a hand on his shoulder. This had taken Kuroko by surprise a bit but still kept his deadpan expression. He turned towards the blond though he couldn't see his eyes as they were covered by his bangs. "Are you okay, Kise-" Kuroko was suddenly cut off as he found Kise leaning closer towards him while his other hand had tilted his chin upwards.

"Gomen, Kurokocchi." Kise muttered only loud enough for Kuroko to hear but he didn't get to respond as he felt Kise's lips brush upon his own and lightly nipped at his. Kuroko only stood there frozen as Kise remained there for a few moments, continuously nipping at Kuroko's vanilla flavored lips softly. Kise had then pulled away and still didn't show his eyes to Kuroko in fear that he might reveal his inner emotions. There was a brief moment of silence as Kuroko seemed to be waiting for something, as did Kise.

Kuroko then motioned to open his door and before he stepped inside, he muttered a few words to Kise. "...please... don't be sorry, Kise-kun..." Kuroko said with a faint blush upon his cheeks. He then quickly closed the door but not before Kise saw Kuroko's face. The blond practically melted when he saw the boy's expression and was completely shocked by his own actions.

"I-I-I k-k-k-kissed K-K-K-K-Kur-rokoch-chii." He said dumbfounded before touching his own lips shakily. He blushed a bright red, feeling as though he could faint at any moment. He then went home as giddy as ever, much to the surprise of his parents upon his arrival. They'd asked him if something good had happened today but he wouldn't tell. The only response that they'd gotten was a happy smile and giddy laughter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The following morning's basketball practice, Kise had gotten there super early. He walked into the gym and found the whole GoM gang to be there already, including Kuroko. "Ohayo, Kurokocchi!~" Kise called out as Kuroko looked over towards him, blushed slight and looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Ohayo, Kise-kun." Kuroko said shyly as he then continued with his drill practice. Everyone else in the gym took notice of the sudden change in Kuroko's personality and confronted the giddy blond.

"Ne, Kise, I heard you had fun with Tetsu, yesterday." Aomine said darkly. Kise sweatdropped at his dark expression.

"A-Ah, Aominecchi... ohayo." Kise tried to brighten the mood a bit but it only had gotten darker.

"Today's horoscope for Gemini: Be on the lookout for an unfortunate turn of events. Yesterday had been a good day but today, will be incredibly unlucky. Make sure to stay away from any and all things that may lead to trouble." Midorima had stated casting an even bigger shadow, his glasses shining ominously.

"Kise-chin hasn't been playing fair." Murasakibara said and chomped off the head of an animal cracker.

"Ryouta must be punished for keeping secrets." Akashi suddenly stood at the front of the group, hiding his secret weapon behind his back, waiting for the right moment to surprise the blond.

"M-m-matte! I can explain! It was only a small k-" Kise immediately shut himself up, his pupils dilating as he was about to reveal the ending of their date. But the others easily caught on and pieced it together.

"Kise-chin, kissed Kuro-chin." Murasakibara put down his bag of chips and glared. Everyone then felt a burning fire inside them as they locked their gaze on Kise.

"See, we should've stayed till the end!" Aomine facepalmed.

"You doubt me, Daiki?" Akashi growled. "But either way, I would've found out eventually." The group of boys stalked closer and closer towards the poor blond. Every fiber in Kise's being was telling him to hightail it out of there. "Whaa~ tasukete, Kurokocchi!" However Kuroko just went over towards the bench, sitting quietly as he pondered on his thoughts of yesterday's events. In actuality, he wasn't sure what to make out of the day before. Sure, he didn't mind Kise but he wasn't entirely sure what had exactly happened yesterday. They were just hanging out together as friends then he suddenly kissed him, it confused him to no end. _"What did the day mean to Kise to make him feel so happy the next?" _Kuroko wondered obliviously.

"Yo, Tetsu-kun~" Momoi suddenly appeared. "How was your day yesterday? I'm sorry I had to pull Dai-chan away from you." She apologized.

"It's alright, Momoi-san, I'm sure that you needed him more than I did." Kuroko said.

"You always understand perfectly."(irony much? Haha) Momoi then squeezed the boy into a one armed hug. The pair then brought their attention towards the raging group of boys.

"Kise!" They exclaimed, chasing the poor boy. "What did you do?" The rage continued.

"Aahhhhh!" Kise exclaimed as they had finally caught him.

**Phew, all done hehe^^  
****I hope you enjoyed the trial  
****Mostly fluff, I didn't wanna get into the harder stuff  
****Way too out of my comfort zone  
****I practically cringed when I was writing the… the ki-kis… whaa~ can't say it o/o  
****Hope you guys liked it anyways  
****~Owa-**

**Ahh~ matte! I almost forgot  
****I just wanted your guys' opinions on these few oneshot ideas that I had:  
(if you can call this a few/ temporary titles)**  
**Note: ?title? means not sure/maybe**

1/Kuroko's Sick Day  
2/Amusement Park Date (this could be another GoM reunion or in Teiko-chuu)  
3/GoM in Different Sports (series maybe)  
4/Missing Pup (Nigou runs off by himself)  
5/Career Day (might take a spin on the character bible)  
6/School Festival (I know the light novel did this already)  
7/Summer Festival  
8/?Running Errands?  
9/Different Clubs' Day (where they have to try other peoples' clubs)  
10/Day Off (break from basketball day)  
11/?Sleep Over? (just a suggestion, might be fun^^)  
12/?Personality Swap? (may be a little hard for me... though could turn out to be interesting)  
13/?Hot Springs? (school trip? I'm not really sure)  
14/Happy Birthday Fics (series on each one's special day/ how do they celebrate birthdays, are they sweet or just disasters?)  
15/Adjusting to High School (series on individual GoMs)  
16/?Video Gaming?/Arcades? (either or is fine, ne?)  
17/?Fairytale Storytime? (may be a little hard... once again, just an idea where we act out fairtales with the Basuke cast with the GoM playing major roles haha)  
18/Dare Games (a daring game that may get a little out of hand)  
19/?Occasional Interviews? (just a thought)  
20/Pre-Exam Cram Session  
21/Worst Practice in History (awkward, crazy, odd moments etc...)  
22/?GoM Band? (not sure, just another thought)  
23/School Dance  
24/Find a Date Bet (related to the school dance)  
25/Holiday Specials (depending on the season, just say what kind i guess)

**Not entirely sure if I'll do all of these  
****But these are most, emphasis on MOST hehe, of my ideas  
****I'll try my best to do these but just for fun  
****Pick your top 5ish favorite or most interesting ideas I guess 7 or 8 max**

**Though you don't have to since it's for fun  
****Alright now I'm done  
****See you next time, I'll be waiting~ err… I guess you'll be the ones waiting -.-'  
****~Owari-desu ^^**


	4. Drabble: Different Sports: Football

**Just giving this a shot  
****Yeah and I'm still waiting on the results of your votes  
****My family aka cousins wouldn't stop bugging me about writing this one  
****So I couldn't resist starting off with this fic**

**Though I'm still tallying all of your requests  
****And don't worry, I'll follow through  
****But they outnumbered you guys for this idea haha sorry**

**Well, here we go  
****We Start!**

**Disclaimer: This is an original… well not original original but well, my intake on this idea that I had and I don't own rights to Kuroko no Basuke… I'm just doing a little borrowing is all ^^**

**Ps: my definition of drabble doesn't fit with the definition on google, possibly, I'm just saying hehe~  
****Warning: I don't know much about sports and am just winging it right now, sorry... please excuse mistakes and blunders I make on the sport  
**

* * *

Drabble – GoM in Different Sports: Football

_Announcer: Welcome everyone, friends, family and fans to the beautiful arena tonight. We're here to witness the two teams from Teiko Middle School and Seiwa Middle School battle it out on the field tonight and let me tell you, it'll be one fine game against the two city finalists..._

The game was about to start as both teams were sitting on the bench, awaiting the ref's signal to get on the field. This was their second year at playing and they were already known as the all start team of their generation aka The Generation of Miracles. No matter how many there were on their team, there were only 5 players that stood out and made up this group of elites.

They were all known as the best in what they did, especially for their all-around plays and special abilities which no other player can hope to acquire.

First of was the team captain and star quarterback, Akashi Seijuro. He was the team brain and instructed them into plays and positions that he felt would lead them to absolute victory. He rarely engages in battles between players as he gets the ball and immediately puts his plan to action, sending it off towards other players.

Second is the tallest player on the team, as well as the strongest by far, Murasakibara Atsushi. He's the main lineman whether it be defensive or offensive, he can do both and is the best interceptor in all of japan. (mainly due to his height) With his strengths, he is able to win against almost any sort of challenge he meets and pushes through to get his team onto enemy territory to score goals.

Third, the ace kicker for the team who comes through no matter the odds, Midorima Shintaro. His physical stats are able to keep up with the others as he is able to throw, catch and pass properly but when it comes to kicking, the ball soars through the air and makes it between the goal flawlessly and with the large arc and his kicking range, they are guaranteed to win any close game they come across.

Fourth, the new comer who is able to do just about anything is asked of him, the copycat, Kise Ryouta. Despite his new coming into the game, he was gifted with tackling, catching and passing like a pro which would make him the ultimate Tight End player.

The fifth and final player, the ace of the football team who is able to run faster than anyone and receive just about any pass no matter the impossibility, Aomine Daiki. He holds the record time for the 100 m dash and his free form catching style puts him over the top in advantages, thus making him the ultimate Running Back.

Though he doesn't hold a record in any game they've played, there's a small player on the team whom each of the Generation of Miracles acknowledge and consider to be one of them as well. Though he lacks in speed and physical abilities, he is the best in passing the ball to anyone anywhere and is the main reason for many of Aomine's touchdowns, Kuroko Tetsuya. (didn't note it but let's say he has a great arm, just made for football passes ;P) He is able to catch passes given to him but his time is limited with the ball as he must throw it right away or else his invisibility may wear off and others will soon come rushing to tackle the poor boy. So in order to prevent this, he's developed a technique to catch the ball yet pass it off quickly without anyone noticing what happened.

He does this by first catching the ball but stull allows the ball to continue forward on its route while still being in his hands, giving the other players a sense that it's still moving. When he spots an opening, he quickly thrusts the football forwards, towards the direction he wants it to take by using his right palm and puts it into a spiraling motion to assure its speed and catching resistance. The only people known to catch this sort of unexpected and unpredictable pass are those on his team with the right capabilities and training.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The game had commenced and though the other team was already down and out before even starting off, they were keeping up fairly well with the scoring only being 16 – 14, Teiko leading.

Akashi had explained to them to play how they normally do since he figured that victory was a given, whether they had a plan or not. Therefore, he had just passed the ball off to Kise who got the first down in no seconds flat. He'd then pass off to Kuroko who'd then send the ball flying through the hole in the defense that Murasakibara had made and straight towards Aomine who had dashed across the field. He was being followed by another player who ran between him and the ball and planned to intercept. It wasn't a bad plan, in fact, it was a well thought out plan that Akashi had to applaud them for but it was still no match for Aomine.

The blue haired boy had quickly shifted his position so that he was running alongside the other and he then jumped to catch the ball. "That's an impossible position to catch any pass from." The boy sounded amazed as Aomine dove straight into the air.

"There's no such thing as an impossible pass in my dictionary." Aomine smirked as he bent backwards to match with the ball's trajectory and arc and he'd caught the ball in an instant. He then balanced himself in midair and then dashed off when he landed, leaving the poor other stunned and at a loss.

"Whoa, what is up with that catch?" The crowd was awestruck by the amazing play.

"The catch? What was up with that throw? It went straight towards them through the defense line like it was invisible or something."

With this touchdown made by Aomine, Akashi had then decided to let Midorima take a kick for the extra point. "Are you sure that you'd want him to do this?" Aomine was skeptical about gaining only one extra point as opposed to the two points that he could get.

"If you ask me, the single point makes up for whole difference. When asked about my favorite method of scoring, it has to be the kick." Midorima stated. "And with my lucky items, I will never miss a point ever."

"Even though you are smart, you can be really dumb sometimes." Kuroko said to the other.

"Who asked you Kuroko?" Midorima glared at the other boy who had just insulted him.

Kuroko just ignored the question and continued on. "Yes, the kick may be important when it comes to the final stretch on points and when we have a close game, but a touchdown is worth more than the points it scores." He explained.

"And it scores more points than a kick." Kise added much to Midorima's discontent.

"I don't think that he was referring to the amount of points it gains, Ryouta." Akashi said to the other.

"Ne," Murasakibara interrupted the group bicker. "the other team is waiting for us to start." He said as they all then agreed with Akashi's initial plan and let Midorima kick it in.

The rest of the game had continued on like this, with Midorima kicking it whenever Akashi had allowed him to; Aomine, and sometimes Kise, scoring a touchdown every now and with Kuroko passing it towards them flawlessly; Murasakibara had defended up to the point where he couldn't take just being the guard and decided to rush into things himself as he caught a few passes and threw them over towards the touchdown zone where Aomine or Kise had luckily been to catch them.

Kuroko usually never worries about getting tackled during a game or getting blocked by another player, even with his short stature and weak appearance. The reason being that he was unnoticed by the other team until it was too late for them to react. When they do notice him and are stunned by the sudden appearance of another player, he then takes this time to make them fumble the ball and then toss it over towards either the Running Back or the Tight End.

The game ended with an overwhelming victory for Teiko-chuu.

**Haha hope you enjoyed that~  
****Let me know what other sport you're interested in seeing  
****Or if you wanted more detail to happen in this  
****Though I couldn't really go into more detail without making an actual story out of this  
****This was meant to be a drabble after all hehe**

**And I'm sorry once again about the sports errors if there are any  
****And feel free to point them out ^^  
****Well, I'm finished here till next time**

**PS: did you like the little conversation I stole from the manga? hehe when Kuroko, Kise and Midorima were talking about what kind of point getter they liked the best and Kise said the dunk while Midorima said the three pointers? .  
alright that's enough fangirling haha**

**Oh and I'm still waiting on votes ^^ (reference to chapter 3)  
****Ciao for now  
****Owari desu~**


	5. Oneshot: Halloween Special

**Chiiwasu!  
****I know I haven't updated my main story just yet  
****But I wanted to give this to you guys as an…  
**"**I'm sorry I didn't update for like a month and hope this makes up for it"  
**…**present and what better way to give it  
****Then to give it on Halloween!  
****Bwahahaha**

**Sorry *ahem* anyways  
****I'm working my butt off to make up for my absence  
****But hope you guys enjoy this little fic  
****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween or Kuroko no Basuke or Monsters or anything… I'm just a simple fic writer is all ^^ (not really much… but it kills time haha)**

* * *

Halloween Special: The Ghouls of Teiko-chuu

It was the day of Halloween and everyone was stalking up on their candy supplies and dressing up their houses and children with festive costumes and decorations; everyone, with the exception of those in the gym of the unknown, undercover ghoul school, Teiko-chuu. In this gym was the well-known basketball team of this elite school and despite the festive holiday, they were all preparing for their upcoming game the following week.

"Ne, Aka-chin, can't we go home early today? I want to go and get ready to get candy." A tall giant named Murasakibara asked his smaller sized captain. Everyone flinched when the giant had asked the captain this question. Of course, they all wanted to go home early too and be with their families but they knew that they'd get a harsh punishment for asking.

The fore mentioned Murasakibara was indeed an actual giant, however, he was still in his growing stages which allowed him to remain in school. If this wasn't already mentioned, the unknown ghoul school Teiko was a school for monsters of any kind but this didn't mean that normal humans didn't attend. No, in order for this school to retain its secret, it had to allow all species into the school provided that these 'species' didn't allow the human students to be aware of the other side of the school. This had applied for the teams and clubs as well and the basketball team was no exception.

As it was said, Murasakibara was a giant however the students were led to believe that he was just an extremely tall human. The purple haired boy was lucky in this sense since most others would have to develop a method to hiding their 'other self'.

"I don't think you're in a position to be questioning my scheduling, Atsushi." Akashi looked at the tall boy, his one red eye seemingly glowing. "You're the one that's been slacking the most today."

"Hmm... all I can think about is the free candy." He reminisced in the kinds of things that he would obtain later that night.

"Well, I think about it." Akashi crossed his arms, looking at the sugar deprived giant. It had been a long while since Akashi had banned the boy from bringing in his sugary snack and with the help of Momoi, they were able to enforce this strictly without him slipping anything in the gym. "It will depend on my mood after this practice match but I will decide later whether to let you go or not."

"That sounds fair." Murasakibara mumbled.

"Now you five on one team." Akashi pointed towards a few members and a certain giant. "And you in the next." Akashi said towards a tanned boy, a green haired one and three others.

"Aww~ Akashicchi can't I play?" whined a blond as he came up from behind the redhead.

"I picked the teams and we'll stick with them." Akashi said in a hard tone.

"Mou, Akashicchi is as hard as ever." The blond, Kise Ryouta, pouted as Momoi just put a hand on his shoulder. She looked at him with a smile and the boy nodded in understanding. Kise was new to the school and had only admitted in that year but he found that he'd quickly befriended Momoi; probably due to the fact that they were both elves.

It was said that elves did attract well to each other since they liked being in groups. But not only did they attract towards each other, they attracted the affection of non-elves as well. No one could say no to an elf and they're always liked and no one can help themselves. However, Akashi was a different case. No matter what he or Momoi did, he would always oppose them, even on the case of double teaming, nothing could affect him; but that's probably what made him such a great captain.

"Well, he could play with us, we're missing a player aren't we?" Said one of the boys with Murasakibara.

"Yeah, there's only four of us."

"No I counted correctly." Akashi said calmly.

"Ano..." Kuroko suddenly made his appearance behind them.

"Wha, Kuroko! Where were you?" They exclaimed.

"I was here the entire time." He frowned.

"W-we're sorry." They apologized, clearly hurting the boy. But no matter how long they were with the boy, they could never get used to his presence, not that they knew that they'd only be allowed to see him when he makes himself known.

"Ne, Akashicchi, can't I play with Kurokocchi too?" Kise whined when he caught sight of the boy.

"I don't want to repeat myself, Ryouta." Akashi glared at the blond as if trying to kill him with his eyes. Kise could have sworn that he saw flames burst from behind the captain. Kise backed off but still pondered on why someone as normal looking as Akashi could be sooo scary.

"Can't we get started on the game yet?" Aomine called out towards the pair.

"At this rate, we'll be here till midnight." Midorima pushed back his glasses on his face and holding his luck item of the day, an Arabian lamp (aka magic lamp).

"Why don't you put that down so we can start?" Aomine barked at the boy.

"If I do not keep this with me, bad things may happen." Midorima said with irritation towards the other. "Why don't you go chase after the ball like a good dog should?"

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Aomine narrowed his eyes and glared at Midorima. "Maybe I should just shove you into that bottle of yours."

"Stop fighting!" Momoi exclaimed towards the pair who both then turned to look at her. They exchanged glances before turning away.

"If Satsuki says to stop then I will but this isn't over." Aomine huffed. Midorima just complied and didn't say anything back.

"Good, now let's start off with the jump ball." Momoi smiled widely and waited for two players to come and take their stances before tossing the ball in the air. The game had gone well as each regular court member had played to their strengths throughout the game. Aomine had caught each ball and had delivered a shot each time, Murasakibara had been able to block and get past anyone that had come his way, Midorima, with his extreme luckiness, had made every single shot and Kuroko had successfully evaded from being noticed by anyone on the court and was only seen when he allowed it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The game had soon ended and Akashi had decided that it would be best to dismiss the team early for once. It wouldn't be so bad to have the rest of the day off after all but just made the excuse that something had come up and he'd have to leave early anyways.

Soon everyone had disappeared, leaving the 6 members of the Generation of Miracles and their manager. "Now before I dismiss any of you I wanted to get something straight." Akashi said to them as they all wondered what he had to say. They didn't seem to have done anything bad during practice that day that would anger the redheaded captain so they had no idea what said captain was going to tell them.

"You all mustn't blow our cover as monsters!" Exclaimed Akashi, his voice echoing throughout the gymnasium walls, startling every single person within the perimeter. Luckily, all they heard was a loud rumble emitting from the gym.

"W-What do you mean blow our cover? We haven't done such a thing, have we?" Aomine, who had closed his eyes, opened one and looked at Akashi, his hands still covering his ears due to his super hearing.

"Need I remind you of what had happened throughout practice that threatened our existence?" Akashi suggested darkly, causing everyone unconsciously take a step backward. "Ryouta and Satsuki, both of your charming will get found out one day and you can't always draw the attention of humans if you can help it. It's fine to find ways to cover for the uncontrollable attraction but DON'T USE IT AT YOUR SELFISH CONVENIENCE!"

The two seemed to be shrinking back as they avoided his gaze.

"Atsushi, you are clear in this topic of exposing monsters... but don't ever interrupt me with a trivial question ever again." The tone taken with the giant made him show his fear slightly. Usually, the purple haired giant wouldn't show the emotion on his face but he couldn't help but widen his eyes when he found darkness in the small boy's eyes.

"Daiki and Shintarou, your argument today was the worst slip up I have ever seen!" They flinched when they remembered the things they said. "You not only argued, interrupting practice, you both practically EXPOSED YOURSELVES TO HUMANS WITH YOUR TALK OF DOGS AND LAMPS. Need I remind you that it is fine if you (Aomine) let yourself loose and act slightly animal like on the court and you (Midorima) bring lucky items to cover up the bad luck that you may bring, but if you flat out expose yourselves with stupid comments then I'll personally bring you down to the depths of hell myself."

Akashi then started to walk away, visibly calming down. Kise then deemed the atmosphere to be safe and stuttered out something. "W-wh..at a-about K-K-Ku..rok-koc-cch..iii?" Kise couldn't stop the tremble in his voice.

"Tetsuya was the same as always and doesn't deserve punishment." Akashi said simply before exiting the building.

"_USOOOOO!" _(That's a lie/ No way!) They all exclaimed in their heads before their quivering knees gave out and they all collapse on the ground in fear. Kuroko just stood above them and examined them with his deadpanned expression.

"T-There's n-n-no w-way th-that Ak..ashi-cchi w-would g-go thr-throu..gh w-with his th-threa...ts, n-ne?" Kise still stuttered. No one wanted to answer but hoped that the threats were empty or rather, lied to themselves and saying that they were just empty threats to begin with.

"Akashi-kun is the son of the devil after all. He could very easily drop you to the pits of hell if he felt like it." Kuroko answered bluntly before following the red head out the door. They all fainted afterwards.

**Hey hope you guys liked that  
****A cute(ish) and short fic about the GoM being monsters  
****And here's a tidbit for you guys if you couldn't put together the facts I dropped in the story:**

Aomine was a Werewolf: resulting in the comments about dogs chasing balls and the 'he barked at Midorima' (haha) plus the animal instinct on court

Midorima was a Genie: I read that genies were initially thought to bring bad luck and such so that was the reason for him having lucky items every day to negate that fact, ironically his lucky item was a lamp haha

Murasakibara was a Giant (as stated): of course I couldn't make him anything else really given his height but if you guys have any other ideas for him, then I'd love to hear them ^^

Kise and Momoi were Elves: and just so we're clear, I had gotten the elf information from a show called 'Wizards of Waverly Place' from the episode where Max gets a tutor, though I added somethings myself hehe. From that description, I figured that Kise and Momoi were perfect to be elves given and would clearly explain why Kise is a model and why people constantly fawn over the pair.

Akashi was a Devil: and can you blame me for making him a devil? He practically screams 'I can kill you if I want to' and all that stuff... and don't ask me why they let him in the school but that would make for a good side story thing haha. Plus it would explain all of his all knowingness and his 'I'm always right' complex. (I love you Akashi, please don't hurt me)

And finally Kurokocchi was a Ghost: need I explain this really? I don't think I have to but I still wonder why Akashi had let Kuroko go when his ghostly disappearances are the best example of exposing monsters hahaha (I know I made the fic... just so we're clear)

**Well there you have it  
****My apology fic to those who are waiting  
****If anything is unclear please let me know**

**Hope you enjoyed it  
****And happy (early) Halloween!  
****Owari desu~**


	6. Short Story: Christmas Special Prologue

**Chiwassu Minna  
****Now I know it's been a while since my last update  
****But I hope you guys will forgive me with this little short story that I've come up with  
****Hopefully it's as cute as I think it'll be ^^**

**But anyhoo…  
****It's an early Christmas present to you all  
****Now I'm planning on making this a series in here  
****So I'll be updating this maybe one for each miracle  
****Maybe not  
****Either way I hope you enjoy them  
****Saa We Start~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke but that doesn't mean I can't write fanfiction about it bwahahahahaha… heh that was a bit depressing**

Quick Summary:  
Akashi holds a small Christmas party for the Generation of Miracles only... even if they're separated in high school, they still have an obligation towards him due to the Oath. So they gather at his house while his parents are out of town. He had planned on having a gift exchange with all of them but while they wait for their late phantom player, Akashi proposes a bet that deals with Kuroko.

* * *

What Happens Under the Mistletoe  
Pre-Chapter 1/ Prologue

Akashi had called the members of the Generation of Miracles over to his house for their annual Christmas Get Together. Even though the boy didn't seem like the type to like these sorts of festivities, his house would say likewise. The first to arrive was Midorima as he was the only one who wasn't afraid to be alone in a room with Akashi, since the two had spent a lot of time playing board games with each other; especially shogi. The next was Murasakibara followed by Aomine then Kise. They all waited around for their sixth phantom player.

"Geez, Tetsu's taking his time isn't he?" Aomine sighed at his old partner's tardiness. It was like he wasn't scared of Akashi at all.

"I miss Kurokocchi~~~" Kise whined.

"Shut up Kise!" Aomine barked.

"Now, now, no need to get upset." Akashi tried to calm them down. "In fact, this is a perfect time to give you boys a proposition." The redhead said in a sly sort of voice.

"What sort of proposition?" Midorima raised an eyebrow.

"It's with regards to our phantom sixth man."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kuroko had wandered towards Akashi's house and he was late. He couldn't really help it for he had to tend to Nigou first as his dog was his priority at home. He was the one who had to take care of him since his parents were normally busy. That on top of his house being far away from the redhead's. He just sighed to himself before knocking on the door.

"Tetsuya, you are late..." Akashi said upon opening the door.

"Gomen, Akashi-kun but I had to take care of Nigou before I left." The blue haired boy explained.

"Ah yes, I heard you had a new dog at home. He is your team mascot if I'm not mistaken as well." Akashi grinned, as if daring the other to say that he was wrong.

"You are correct as always, Akashi-kun; though I don't know how our coach managed to get him approved by the school." Kuroko started to drift off in wonder.

"Let's forget about that for now. Now that you're here, we can get started since the others are also present." The redhead led the boy towards his living room where the other miracles were waiting. They all stared at their late member somewhat awkwardly but Kuroko didn't seem to notice. He just bowed slightly, apologizing for being late but they all just waved it off.

Instead of paying attention to him, they were all thinking about Akashi's previous preposition.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

~Flashback to then~

"It's with regards to our phantom sixth man." Akashi said, looking at the others as their interests had been peaked.

"What about Kurokocchi?" Kise wondered.

"I want to propose a bet." Before he could continue on, he was cut off again.

"And what kind of bet will this be? Will we lose anything?" Midorima was being very conscious of their former captain's behavior. He looked like he was enjoying this and would enjoy whatever this bet held.

"I'm sure you will be losing something precious if you feel the way I think you feel towards our dear Tetsuya." They all gulped and brought forth their attention towards this bet. At the mention of their feelings towards the phantom boy, they knew that this bet was going to risk something big and the winner would gain something that they all desired.

"W-What's the bet?" Aomine somewhat urged for the conversation to move on, he was trying to hide his interest but was failing.

Akashi just laughed at them. He knew that they all felt something for their youngest member but they were all too proud to admit it. But either way, he didn't like to share and whatever he wanted, he'd get it. But since they were all his teammates, he decided to give them a fair chance at this. Besides, whenever it came to Kuroko, he had always somehow managed to prove Akashi wrong in one way or another that wasn't visible to anyone around them. That was what had ultimately peaked Akashi's interest in the boy.

"This bet deals with Tetsuya and whoever gets his first kiss under the mistletoe will be proclaimed the winner. Of course, the prize will for winning will be Tetsuya's first kiss." Akashi emphasized. All the boys blushed and were beaming red. Murasakibara just froze midway in eating his gingerbread cookies and dropped the one he was holding in his hand, back in the bag.

"W-what are the rules?" Midorima snapped out of it first. He was acting tsundere about it just like he always had but there was just something that pushed him to win this bet. He didn't exactly know what he liked about the blue haired boy but he knew that he didn't hate him.

"It must be under mistletoe that I had hidden for me around the house, this way it will be fair. There are no forced kisses and there must be no resistance. The kiss must last for at least 6 seconds and it must be done when you two are alone. When someone is making an attempt, the others can't, in no way, interfere personally unless by real accident. A signal for when someone is making an attempt will be to clear your throat twice. There's no pretending to make an attempt by faking the signal and Tetsuya must not know of this bet. Those are the rules, are there any objections?" Akashi explained his little game. No one voiced any concerns so he asked if they had any questions.

"So anywhere in the house is the playing field?" Kise asked.

"Inside and outside." Akashi clarified.

"And we can set up a scenario of any kind but no one is allowed to interfere with that?" Aomine asked this time.

"Yes, but as I said, Tetsuya mustn't be aware or informed of the bet by speaking or by any events that may lead him to think so. Once Tetsuya is aware, the bet is over and the one responsible for telling him will face punishment." The boy grinned maniacally at this. They all shivered and made an inner resolve to not be the one to blab.

"Are there any limitations to this?" Midorima asked.

"You two must be alone, so I'll leave it up to you to decide when you want to make your move. However, you get three strikes. Once that happens, you'll be out and will face minor charges at the end of the bet. If you don't try and use up your three strikes, an even heavier charge will be placed." The boys just paled even further.

"When do we start?" Murasakibara asked. Just then the doorbell had rung and Akashi turned away from them. They didn't see his expression but they could image what he looked like as well as what he was feeling.

"Right now..." The redhead moved to open the door. The boys just exchanged glances with each other, starting to feel the nervousness of what was at risk and what they as well as a certain blue haired, ghostlike boy was going to lose. They just hoped that their youngest teammate wouldn't hate them for this when or if he finds out about that bet.

**Alright so I'm not sure how long this will run  
****Depending on the length of chapters  
****It may be for 5 or 6 chapters  
****We'll just see what happens  
****But I hope you guys look forward to it**

**Let's have a little fun here  
****1. Who do you guys want to win  
****2. Who do you want to see first?  
****3. Do you guys have any suggestions for any approaches? This is just me asking, but no guarantee that I will use them, but I'll be thankful for them**

**Anyways… I hope you guys liked it  
****Saa~ the fun will begin next update  
****See ya!  
****Owari desu~**

Updated: 24/12/2012


End file.
